Violence de l'amour
by coco-kaukau
Summary: Violée, Frappée et humiliée, Bella à fait une grande erreur en acceptant de sortir avec un vampire. Le comble, c'est un autre vampire qui lui réapprendra à sourire
1. prologue

_**Ami(e)s du jour bonjour, Ami(e)s du soir bonsoir.**_

_**J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter (mais pas en avant première disponible sur mon blog) mon tout dernier bébé… euh ma toute dernière fic, excusez moi XD **_

_**Pour ce qui pense que je suis de bonne humeur c'est entièrement… faux! Il m'arrive que des merdes et pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, je me suis faite agresser par un mec de mon lycée…**_

_**Cette fic n'est pas inspiré de mes problèmes, encore heureux, et je ne suis pas dépressive… c'est bon à savoir… sadique oui. Folle oui. Conne oui. Mais dépressive non.**_

_**Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla sur ma vie inintéressante.**_

L'eau était brûlante, laissant échapper une légère vapeur. Malgré cela, je pouvais toujours voir ces marques qui recouvraient la quasi-totalité de mon corps. Tous mes membres me faisaient mal. Affreusement mal. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie. Le liquide chaud de mes larmes se mit à couler le long de mes joues douloureuses. Je jetai un coup d'œil au couteau que je tenais dans la main. Un simple geste, et je serai enfin libre. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Je souffrais depuis bien trop longtemps.

J'approchais lentement la lame glacée de mon poignet gauche, rougit pour l'eau. _Il _n'était pas là, j'aurai donc le temps de mourir avant _son_ arrivé. J'enfonçais la lame dans ma peau, puis dans ma veine. Une entaille profonde traversait mon poignet de gauche à droite dorénavant. Mon sang coula le long de mon bras et tomba dans la baignoire, donnant à l'eau une couleur bordeaux. Une nausée me prit mais je n'y prêtais pas attention et imitai l'action sur mon autre avant bras. Je lâchai le couteau qui tomba sur le sol carrelé. Ma tête me tournait. Très vite, ma vue devint floue puis, le néant.

_**Prologue très très court, je sais, mais un prologue c'est pas fait pour être long!**_

_**Les trois prochains chapitres sont sur mon ordi. Le quatre est terminé mais je n'ai pas fini de le recopier et le cinq est en cour d'écriture.**_

_**Tout ça pour dire que je posterai un chapitre tout les mercredi (sauf si le nombre de rewievs s'envole XD, se serait deux ce chapitre là)**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue… REWIEVS!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**WAOUH! 20 rewievs pour un prologue… je n'en ai absolument j'aimais eu autant pour un chapitre. C'est un record. Et pour votre générosité, je vous mets le chapitre 1 aujourd'hui à la place de mercredi. Le chapitre 2 viendra mercredi, pas plus tôt, pour que je garde mon avance pour mes chapitres. Encore merci pour vos rewievs. **_

**nienna_lo:**** merci^^ le chapitre 4 arrivera ce soir un mon blog… mais le 5 n'est pas terminé.**

**:**** Comme je n'écris pas très vite mes suites (tu as du le remarquer avec les autres XD), c'est pour éviter de tout poster d'un seul coup pour qu'ensuite vous attendiez des mois avant d'avoir un suite… c'est dans votre intérêt XD ça me laisse le temps d'écrire comme ça ^^ ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'appelles comme ça XD Merci c'est super sympas^^**

**morganeblb****:**** j'espère que ce chapitre sera tout aussi bien**

**Liane:**** Désolée de ne pas avoir posté mercredi dernier mais comme je le disais à ****, je n'écris pas vite et je ne veux pas vous faire attendre des mois avant les autres suites…**

**Joanie: ****Tu n'auras pas la réponse aujourd'hui, désolée, mais dans ce chapitre, je ne dis pas si c'est Edward… c'est pour ça qu'il est court ce chapitre, normalement il aurait du être plus long mais je l'ai coupé pour garder un peu de suspense… Edward… qui sait, c'est peut-être lui… Merci^^ j'essaye de montrer la détresse et l'enfer que vis Bella et apparemment, j'ai réussi.**

**SAMBABIBI:**** Et voilà la suite^^**

**emilie1996****: ****suite en ligne^^ me mettre dans "Alert story" et tu seras prévenu aussitôt**

**Polochon:**** finalement vous n'attendrez pas jusqu'à mercredi**

**MissBella29****:**** Heureuse de voir que mon prologue plaise**

**Jessica:**** Eh ben, je mets fin à la torture XD**

**debodebi****: ****SUITE XD**

**fan twilight:**** la voilà**

**jlukes****:**** tu auras la réponse, ne t'en fais pas… plus tard… Oui ça va… on s'est venger avec mes amies… les terreurs sont là XD**

**RoxanneHaleCullen****:**** J'espère qu'elle restera intéressante.**

**Aurelia-love-Saga****: ****Arrête je vais baver XD mais je suis d'accord il est parfait, sublime, magnifique… Euh… tu as compris… enfin… peut-être XD**

**Mysterius:**** étant donné que j'ai eu 20 rewievs… le chapitre est là!!**

**missmoss****:**** j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer… que tu auras les réponses au prochain chapitre XD**

**inconnue707:**** contente que l'idée de ma fic de plaise… Lol, désolée pour la fausse joie XD, je suis du genre sadique lol**

**mini-Kyu****:**** merci pour tes encouragement.**

**Chapitre 1 **

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. La lumière, pourtant douce, agressa mes yeux, me forçant à les refermés. Tous mes membres étaient engourdis. C'était ça, la mort? Je me sentais incapable de bouger mes bras et mes jambes. Je retentais d'ouvrir les yeux, souhaitant savoir où je me trouvais. Dans un lit, ça j'en étais sûre.

Les paupières ouvertes, je mis un certain temps avant de m'habituer à la lumière. Ceci fait, je pu enfin distinguer ce qui m'entourait. Un porte était entr'ouverte juste devant moi. Près peu de bruits provenait de derrière. Une fenêtre était à ma gauche. Il pleuvait, beaucoup. Le ciel était sombre. Un orage approchait.

Je tournai ensuite la tête de l'autre côté. Un fauteuil, deux chaises en plastiques et une petite table, elle aussi en plastique.

Je portais par la suite mon attention sur le reste de mon corps. Mes poignets étaient bandés et l'un d'entre eux étaient relié à une perfusion. J'eu envi de vomir. J'avais horreur de tout ce qui était sang, piqûres… des hôpitaux. Et là, pas la moindre hésitation possible; j'étais à l'hôpital. Ce qui signifiait que j'étais encore vivante. Des larmes de rage et de détresse se mirent à couler abondamment le long de mes joues. J'allais continuer à vivre cet enfer qu'était ma vie. _Il _allait me le faire payer. Tout en veillant à ne pas me tuer. _Il_ ne me donnerait pas cette joie.

J'ignorais encore combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir avant de devenir folle.

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter tout ça?

Etais-ce mal de naître?

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste?

C'était à se demander si le bonheur existait réellement. Pour moi, non. Le seul moment de bonheur que j'aurais peut-être la chance de connaître un jour serait celui où je serai morte.

Mes yeux me brûlaient à force de verser tant de larmes. Mon cœur me faisait mal, en imaginant ce qui m'attendait maintenant. Si un jour j'essayais de partie ou de mourir, _il_ m'avait prévenu, _il_ me le ferait payer… amèrement payer.

J'essayai de penser à autre chose. J'espérais que le corps médical de cet établissement ne me poserait pas de questions. Si les médecins avaient des doutes, _il _s'énerverait sur moi. Non! Bella, n'y pense pas! Pense à autre chose. Comme au rêve que tu fais, mais qui, bien sûr ne se réaliseront jamais. La joie, le bonheur, pourquoi n'en avais-je pas le droit? J'étais maudite!

Je réalisai qu'il y avait une télé dans un coin. Je décidais alors de l'allumer. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Ça me donnait même envi de dormir… Je fermai lentement les yeux, et sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

_La porte de la maison se trouvait devant moi s'ouvrit et quelqu'un sorti. La demeure ressemblait énormément à celle où je vivais autre fois, avec _lui_. Bizarrement, je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage. Par contre, je pouvais deviner à son allure, certes sveltes, qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Sa démarche était fluide. J'en étais jalouse, moi, j'étais incapable de faire deux pas sans trébucher. Il arriva à mon niveau et s'arrêta devant moi. Sa main se leva. Par réflexe, je reculais. Il ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter et posa sa main sur ma joue. Ses gestes étaient plus hésitants maintenant, du à ma précédente réaction certainement. Je m'en voulu d'avoir eu ce réflexe. L'inconnu caressa ma joue avant de déposer sa seconde main sur mon autre joue, prenant ainsi mon visage en coupe. Son visage s'approchant tout doucement du mien. Ses lèvres touchèrent délicatement les miennes avec une douceur et une tendresse bouleversante. J'en avais même la tête qui tournait. J'avais, pour la première fois, l'impression d'être aimé._

_Il m'y fin à notre baiser. J'avais pourtant envi qu'il continu. Cette fois-ci, sa bouche s'approcha de mon oreille._

_'Je t'aime mon ange. Ma Bella' susurra-t-il de sa voix plus que séduisante. _

Je sorti difficilement de mon sommeil. Pourquoi ce rêve ne pouvait-il pas être réellement? Une telle perfection dans ses mouvements, une voix aussi envoûtante et très certainement une beauté inhumaine, ça ne pouvait être que _lui_. Mais la douceur de _sa_ voix et de _son_ baiser… En y pensant bien, ça lui arrivait d'agir de la sorte. Uniquement quand nous étions en publique. Tout le monde pensait que nous étions en couple. Et le fait que je vive chez lui ne faisait qu'augmenté cette impression. Je n'osais pas imaginer la tête qu'ils feraient s'ils apprenaient la triste vérité. Cette vérité maudite. Personne ne devait avoir une vie aussi pourrie que la mienne. Je passai une de mes mains sur mon visage, me rendant compte que je pleurais. Apparemment, je ne savais que faire ça. Ça m'agaçait au plus haut point.

Je respirais à fond, pour calmer les sanglots qui commençaient à s'emparer de moi sournoisement. Ils fallaient à tout prix que j'apprenne à contrôler mes larmes. Mais à chaque fois que je suis triste ou en colère, je pleure. C'est plus fort que moi.

La porte fut poussée de nouveau, laissant entré deux hommes. Tout deux d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Dont _lui_. Oh, non, pas _lui_. Pas maintenant, je ne voulais pas _le_ voir. Qu'_il_ parte. Laisse moi tranquille, je n'en peux plus. J'abandonne. Va-t-en. Je _te_ déteste, je _te_ haïs. Pourquoi avoir choisi de me faire endurer tout ça plutôt qu'à une autre. Nous sommes plusieurs milliards d'individus sur cette planète et il a fallu que ce soit moi que _tu_ choisisses pour t'amuser. _Il _était devant l'autre homme, lui tournant le dos de façon délibéré.

'Bonjour mon ange' souffla-t-_il_ d'une voix qui aurait pu être séduisante et irrésistible si ce n'était pas lui qui avait parler. _Il _utilisait le même ton que dans mon rêve. C'était donc _lui_. J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, simple pour me donner un peu d'espoir. Finalement, même l'espoir m'était interdit.

Ses mots étaient faits pour sembler doux et amoureux. Mais son sourire et son visage exprimaient d'autres sentiments. Son sourire, ce sourire que je redoutais tant, celui qui annonçait que j'allais souffrir. Ce rictus fit trembler chaque parcelle de mon corps endolori.

_**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ça vous a plus? Déçu? Désolée si c'est le cas. Et désolée pour la longueur… microscopique de ce chapitre. A la base, il aurait du être plus long, mais je ne voulais pas mettre toutes les réponses tout de suite…**_

_**Et maintenant je dis:**_

_**REWIEVS!**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Aujourd'hui, mercredi, comme promis, je poste le prochain chapitre. Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout vos encouragements, ça me touche beaucoup^^**_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas répondre aux reviews mais, étant malade depuis hier, je n'en ai pas le courage.**_

_**Encore merci de lire cette fic et de me laisser autant de rewievs, j'espère que ça va durer car à chaque fois sur mes fics, au début, j'ai pleins de rewievs pour n'en avoir quasiment plus par la suite… c'est démoralisant…**_

_**En parlant de chose démoralisante, si vous pouviez aller sur ce blog et dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me faire très plaisir critique bonne ou mauvaise acceptée.**_

_**http:// imagination-eternel. skyrock. com/ (enlever les espaces)**_

**Chapitre 2**

_Il _s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front. En public, _il _faisait croire que nous sortions ensemble et qu'_il_ m'aimait, mais en privé, c'était une autre histoire. C'était un monstre qui s'amusait à me voir souffrir et pleurer. On pourrait croire que son seul et unique but dans la vie était de me faire du mal, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Dire qu'_il _pouvait me tuer sans le moindre effort car _il _était un vampire, une de ses créatures assoiffée de sang et qu'_il _ne le faisait même pas.

'Salut' répondis-je, la voix faible et tremblante, principalement du à la peur qu'il m'inspirait, mais là, je pouvais le mettre sur le compte de ma tentative de suicide si on me posait des questions.

'Ça va?' me demanda-t-_il_, faussement inquiet.

'Je me suis déjà senti mieux'

L'autre homme présent dans la pièce, auquel je n'avais guère prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant, s'approcha du lit. Il était aussi beau que _lui._

'Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen' se présenta l'autre homme. J'aurais jurer qu'il était lui aussi un vampire si ses yeux n'avait pas cette couleur dorée, mais une couleur bordeaux hideuse. La couleur du sang. Sang dont ils se nourrissaient.

'Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais examiner votre amie et lui parler'

Bref, en clair, il était en train lui dire de dégager.

'Bien sûr' accepta-t-_il_, me lançant un regard que signifiait qu'il fallait que je me taise.

_Il _sorti de la chambre, ferma la porte et le médecin s'avança vers le lit.

'C'est votre petit ami?'

'Oui' répondis-je rapidement, trop rapidement pour paraître sincère. Il semblait d'ailleurs douter. Et mince.

'Vos noms ne nous ont pas été donné à votre arrivé' dit-il finalement.

'Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Et lui, c'est Chad Covey'

'… Chad Covey…' murmura le médecin. 'Nous avons remarqué que le reste de votre corps était recouvert de bleus et de blessures diverses? Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça?'

'Je suis assez maladroite, je suis incapable de tenir sur mes jambes. Je tombe tout le temps'

C'était en partie vrai. Je tombai dès que je faisais deux pas. Mais la plupart de mes marques avaient été faite par Chad. Les vampires sont incapables de ressentir des sentiments…

Encore une fois, le docteur Cullen douta.

'Vous êtes sûre?' interrogea-t-il, méfiant.

'Oui' dis-je, plus cassante que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais il faut me comprendre. C'est moi qui subirai la colère de Chad, pas lui, moi.

'Bien. Dans ce cas, reposez-vous, vous pourrez sortir après-demain. Je préfère vous garder en observation encore demain'

Il sorti à son tour et Chad entra immédiatement. Il s'assit sur mon lit. Le vampire posa sa main sur ma gorge, doucement, comme une simple caresse; mais il resserra vite sa prise, m'empêchant de respirer. J'avais l'impression que me tête allait être séparer de mon corps. Je suffoquai.

'Ce Carlisle Cullen n'a pas vraiment cru ton discours. Et en plus, il a fallut tomber sur un vampire'

Il me lâcha et alla devant la fenêtre regarder la pluie tombée. J'eus du mal à retrouver mon souffle. Mon cou me faisait atrocement mal.

'Un… vampire… mais… ses … yeux. Et il… il est… médecin'

'Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Ferme la, ça suffira amplement.

J'obéis, par peur. Il était plus qu'effrayant quand il s'énervait. Ses yeux devaient être noir, haineux. De nouveau, mon corps tout entier se mit à trembler, ravivant mes blessures.

Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire dément sur le visage.

'Tu trembles. Tu as peur?'

J'acquiesçai, préférant ne pas désobéir à l'ordre qu'il m'avait donné précédemment.

'Tant mieux. Je veux que tu ais peur'

Cette phrase n'avait été que chuchotée mais les larmes me montèrent quand même aux yeux. Non! Je ne devais pas pleurer devant lui, je ne devais pas lui donner cette joie. Trop tard, ces traîtresses avaient coulés le long de mes joues pâles.

En un simple battement de cils, Chad dut à mes côtés. Ses doigts fins touchèrent mes joues, mes larmes.

'Vulgaire petite humaine! Tu mérites ce qui t'arrives. Tu n'es qu'une humaine après tout. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ou partir de si tôt. Un jour, je te tuerai, mais pas avant plusieurs années. Je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Il serait dommage de gaspiller un sang qui sente aussi bon. Mais je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit très douloureux. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable'

Ses lèvres touchèrent ma gorge et il huma mon odeur.

'Assures-toi qu'ils ne voient pas ton cou. J'aurais du attendre d'être à la maison avant de t'abîmer d'avantage'

Il écrasa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes. Brutalement. Violemment. Comme toujours.

J'avais envi de mourir. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me frappe, qu'il me touche. Je voulais lui crier de ne plus jamais m'approcher, mais ça ne servirait à rien et je n'en avais pas le courage en plus.

Il s'écarta de moi en souriant. Il aimait que je sois faible, que je sois incapable de me défendre face à lui.

'Je reviendrai plus tard. En attendant, souviens-toi, pas un mot. Je ne veux même pas que tu ouvres la bouche pendant mon absence, c'est clair?'

J'hochai la tête. Son sourire s'agrandit. A ce moment-là, j'aurais pu trouver Chad magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds et son visage d'ange si je ne savais pas qu'au fond de lui, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang et de souffrance.

Il sorti de la pièce, me laissant enfin seule. Je fermai les yeux, espérant ainsi oublier le cauchemar qu'était ma vie.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrirent, je sursautai et rouvris les yeux. Ce n'était qu'une infirmière. Il fallait que je me calme. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait plus tard, donc d'ici plusieurs heures. La jeune femme me demanda si j'avais besoin de quelques choses.

'Est-il possible que j'ai des feuilles et un stylo?'

Ma demande la surpris mais elle ne posa pas d'avantage de questions. L'infirmière sorti et revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard avec ce que je lui avais demandé plus un verre d'eau qu'elle posa près de moi.

Ce n'est qu'en le voyant que je me rendis compte d'à quel point j'avais soif. Je bu le verre directement avant de prendre le calepin qu'on m'avait apporté et le stylo.

_Haine, souffrance_

_Ce sont les essences_

_De mon existence_

_Qui n'a pas de sens_

_Le bonheur m'a oublié_

_Et je suis condamnée_

_A ne jamais rire_

_Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est sourire_

_Je me fais frapper _

_Violer, humilier_

_Insulter et même torturer_

_Sans avoir le droit de pleurer_

_Pour qu'on vienne m'aider._

J'aimais écrire des poèmes, même si je n'étais pas très douée. Ça me donnait en partie l'impression d'être libre. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour exprimer ce que je ressentais. C'était aussi la seule chose que je parvenais à cacher à Chad.

Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait me faisait peur car elles me rapprochaient à chaque fois un peu plus du moment où je verrai Chad, du moment où je souffrirai.

N'avait-il pas dit que le docteur Cullen était un vampire? Devais-je avoir aussi peur de lui que de Chad? Étrangement, la réponse qui s'imposait à moi était non. Une partie de moi me disait de me méfier, mais elle était insignifiante comparé à celle qui me disais que je n'avais pas à être effrayé, mais qu'au contraire je pouvais lui faire confiance et qu'il pourrait m'aider…

_**Chapitre 2… terminé! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Je sais c'est court, mais les prochains sont plus long! A la base, il était avec le chapitre 1, mais je l'ai coupé en deux pour le suspense… Le reste des Cullen arrivent!! Mais ça ne va pas être le grand amour comme vous devez vous en douter… mais je n'en dis pas plus.**_

_**Au fait, que pensez vous du poème?**_

_**Prochain chapitre mercredi prochain, ou samedi si j'ai beaucoup de rewievs donc…**_

_**REVIEWS!!!!**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Avant tout, pardonnez moi de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier, mais je suis malade depuis un moment et le médicaments ça me fait dormir, donc je n'ai pas pu poster. Je suis désolée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **_

_**Sinon, merci pour vos rewievs, je n'en ai jamais eu autant, c'est hallucinant! Je suis trop contente!! Une chose est sur, cette fic, je vais la continuer jusqu'à la fin si ça continu comme ça.**_

**Chapitre 3**

Nous étions vendredi. Chad était venu me chercher à l'hôpital puis m'avais déposé à la maison où je m'étais changée et préparée pour les cours. Il m'avait ensuite déposé devant le lycée et était parti sans un mot. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il me ferait ce soir.

Je couru à l'accueil prendre mon emploi du temps, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois en chemin. Ceci fait, j'allais en cours. Génial! J'étais en retard!

'Oh! Mademoiselle Swan! Votre premier jour ici et déjà vous n'arrivez pas à l'heure. Donnez moi une bonne explication'

La classe éclata de rire. Super! Je me faisais déjà remarquer. Merci Monsieur! Sachez que je vous haïs.

'Je… eh bien… Je suis sortie toute à l'air de l'hôpital. Voici un mot pour ma semaine de retard qu'en à mon arrivé dans l'établissement. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le médecin qui s'est occupé de moi à noter que je quittai l'hôpital il y a moins du heure'

J'avais murmuré ces trois phrases dans le but que seul le professeur m'entende. Tous les élèves essayaient de deviner ce que j'avais bien pu dire. Je n'avais pas envi que l'on sache que je sortais de l'hôpital. Le prof me dit de m'asseoir, n'appréciant pas que j'ai réellement une excuse.

La matinée se passa sans autre accident notable, mais à part le fait que j'avais deux pots de colles qui me suivaient partout. Mike et Eric si je me souviens bien. J'aurais pu les trouver vraiment sympas s'ils ne me collaient pas autant. Ok, j'étais nouvelle et il n'y avait pas du y avoir de nouvelles têtes ici depuis un moment, mais quand même, faut pas abuser non plus.

Je décidai de manger quand même avec eux, ils ne me laissaient pas vraiment le choix en fait, et leurs amis, Jessica, Lauren, Tylor, Ben et Angela. Lauren me regardait bizarrement, avec jalousie. Si elle s'avait la vie que je menais, elle ne serait pas du tout jalouse. Bien au contraire.

'Mes parents ne veulent pas que j'aille à ta fête demain Tyl, je suis désolée. Ils sot vraiment horribles des fois'

Je fixai Lauren l'envi de la tuer et de lui hurler qu'elle avait une vie de princesse. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Elle avait des parents qui l'aimaient et une bande d'amis fidèles. Tout ce que je n'avais jamais eu. J'avais même en prime le petit copain violent.

Je choisi de ne plus faire attention à leur discussion et mangeai. Ça me faisait du bien. La nourriture de l'hôpital était écoeurante. Même si la nourriture ici n'était pas vraiment meilleure.

Je posai mes couverts quand les portes de la cantine s'ouvrirent sur cinq adolescents à la beauté inhumaine. Plus personne ne parlait dans la pièce. Tout le monde les regardait, certains avec plus de discrétion que d'autres.

Le plus grand était aussi le plus musclé. Il me faisait pensé à ces sportifs ayant tout dans les muscles et rien dans le crâne que j'avais déjà fréquenté. La mâchoire carrée et les cheveux bruns qui bouclaient, il était très beau, mais pas mon genre.

La jeune femme qui lui tenait la main était plus que magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient gracieusement le long de son dos. Son visage était fin, son nez était parfaitement aquilin. Elle était grande et fine, comme ces mannequins que l'on voit dans les magazines de mode.

L'adolescente à côté de la blonde à la beauté structurale était quasiment son opposé. Seul leur beauté les rapprochait. Elle était beaucoup plus petite, les cheveux noirs en pointes et le regard pétillants. Ça lui donnait des allures de lutin.

Un garçon blond marchait juste derrière, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il faisait environ une tête et demie de plus qu'elle. Il avait l'air sur ses gardes.

Et pour finir, le dernier du groupe était vraiment le plus beau. Plus beau que les autres membres de ce groupe et que Chad. J'ne étais complètement ébahie. Il avait les cheveux cuivrés coiffés un peu n'importe comment. Ses traits fins et sa peau aussi blanche que la neige, encore plus que moi, tout comme les quatre autres, le rendait absolument irrésistible.

'Ils sont beau, n'est ce pas?' m'interpella Jessica.

'Oui, très… Qui sont-ils?'

'Les Cullen et les Hale. Le grand musclé, la petite et l'Adonis aux cheveux cuivrés sont Emmett, Alice et Edward Cullen. Edward est le seul célibataire de la famille, mais ne cherche pas, ici personne n'est assez bien pour lui. Sinon, les deux blonds sont Jasper et Rosalie Hale, des jumeaux. Ils ont tous été adoptés par le Docteur Cullen et son épouse. Ils sont arrivés d'Alaska il y a deux ans'

Croyez moi ou non, mais elle avait dit ça sans reprendre son souffle. Incroyable. Dire que je ne demandais que leur nom. Donc L'Apollon s'appelait Edward. Prénom rare de nos jours.

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil dans leur direction. Ils s'étaient assis à une table à l'écart des autres élèves. Aucun ne touchait les aliments de leurs plateaux. De grandes cernes étaient visibles sur leur visage et leurs yeux étaient noirs onyx. Je me souviens alors des paroles de Chad. Il avait dit du docteur Cullen qu'il était un vampire et d'après ce que je savais sur… eux, les cinq adolescents devaient aussi en être.

Je me levais d'un seul coup et sorti sans un mot pour mes camarades de table. Je me précipitai dehors. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'on emménage dans une ville déjà occupée par une famille de vampire? Déjà qu'un… d'entre eux..; me faisait vivre un véritable enfer.

La cloche sonna, m'obligeant à aller en cours. Biologie avec un certain Monsieur Barner si je me souvenais bien. Je me rendis donc vers mon nouveau cours.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je failli partir en courant. Edward Cullen, un des vampires, était assis à côté de la seule place libre… Finalement, je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'installai. J'osais à peine respirer. Mon corps tout entier était tendu. Je le vis écarter son tabouret, se plaçant le plus loin possible de moi. A peine j'arrivais et j'attirai déjà la colère et le désire, pour mon sang, d'un autre vampire. Je suis vraiment maudite. Il jetait souvent des regards haineux dans ma direction. Maintenant, j'ai deux vampires sur le dos.

J'avais envi de demander à Edward de ne pas lutter contre la soif qui semblait le ronger et de me mordre, de me tuer.

A travers ses yeux onyx, je pouvais pouvoir le monstre qui était en lui. Les vampires sont tous les mêmes. J'étais même persuadé de mettre trompée sur l'impression que me donnait le docteur Cullen. Les vampires étaient **tous **des créatures sanguinaires.

L'heure passa sans qu'Edward ne réalise mon souhait. Crétin de vampire!

Agacée, je ramassai mes affaires mais mon voisin fut plus rapide. Evidemment. Quand je sorti mon emploi du temps, je failli le déchiré tellement j'étais énervée et tendue. J'vais sport. A l'hôpital, on m'avait dit de ne pas en faire avant lundi au moins. Je devais donc… l'appeler pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

Je pris mon portable et composai son numéro.

'Quoi?'

Déjà énervé, ça commençait bien.

'Il faudrait que… que tu viennes me… me chercher'

J'entendis un cri à travers le téléphone. Mince. Il chassait. D'un seul coup, il y eut un grand silence.

'J'arrive'

Il raccrocha. Je m'assis sur le bord du trottoir. Attendant que mon bourreau arrive pour me chercher. Je regardai les voitures défilées lentement devant moi.

'Bonjour' chantonna une voix à mes côtés.

En levant la tête, je pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'Alice Cullen. Je sautai sur mes pieds et reculai de plusieurs pas.

'Tu es Bella, c'est ça?'

'Oui' soufflais-je, inquiète d'être seule face à un vampire.

'Je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement de mon frère lors de votre cours de biologie'

Comment était-elle au courant?

'Ce… ce n'est rien… j'ai l'habitude' murmurais-je, plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que je voulais dire par là. Du moins, c'est que j'en déduis.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant moi. Une Audi TT. _Sa _voiture. Chad sorti du véhicule et s'approcha de nous. Je me levai en constatant qu'Alice s'était éloignée, le regard haineux. Elle fixait Chad.

Il n'y prêta pas attention, me prit par la taille et m'entraîna vers le côté passager. Le vampire ouvrit la portière et me fit m'asseoir sur le siège. Il fut rapidement derrière le volant. Il démarra avant que je n'ai le temps de m'attacher. Il venait à peine de chasser mais ses yeux étaient noirs onyx, montrant sa colère. Essayant de ne pas y faire réellement attention, je bouclai ma ceinture.

'Tu lui as dit quoi à cette fille?'

'Rien'

'Ne ment pas!' cria-t-il, hors de lui.

'Je te le jure. Tu es arrivé avant que nous n'ayons le temps de dire quoi que ce soit!'

Chad s'arrêta d'un seul coup. La ceinture me coupa le souffle. Je réalisai que nous étions déjà devant la maison. Une fois descendu, Chad me tira hors de la voiture. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol. Le vampire blond m'entraîna ainsi vers la maison, moi, toujours sur le sol, lui, me tenant par un de mes poignets. Mon pantalon et la peau de mes jambes étaient déchirés par la pierre de l'allée. J'avais mal mais ne me plains pas.

'Je te le jure. Je n'ai rien dit! En plus, pourquoi aurais-je tout raconté à quelqu'un comme toi?'

Chad s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me força à me relever.

'Comme moi?'

'Oui…. Comment pourrais-je faire confiance à un vampire, à un monstre?'

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve mais au lieu de ça, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

'J'aurais au moins réussi à t'apprendre quelque chose'

Il me jeta devant lui et me donna un coup de pied dans le dos.

'Avance'

J'obéi, même si mon dos me faisait mal. J'entrai dans la maison. Elle était isolée des autres demeures. Ce qui était très pratique pour lui mais angoissent et désavantageant pour moi. Il pouvait me faire tout ce qu'il voulait, j'aurais beau crié, personne ne m'entendrait.

'J'ai bien réfléchi à ta punition pour avoir essayer de te suicider. Et j'ai décidé de faire ce que tu détestes le plus, ce qui te fait le plus souffrir'

'Pas ça! S'il te plait! Frappes moi autant que tu le veux, mais pas ça!'

'Je te frapperai si tu veux… mais après'

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Chad s'approcha de moi et me fis tomber sur le sol.

Il était au-dessus de moi. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes pour me donner un baiser violent. Mes larmes doublèrent quand je senti ses mains passés sous mon t-shirt. Mon corps se raidit. Mon haut fut déchiré, vite suivit par mon soutien gorge. Ses mains se baladaient sur moi, mais bien sûr ce n'était pas des caresses. C'était bien trop douloureux.

Mon pantalon connu le même sort que mes autres vêtements. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou tandis que j'essayai, en vain, de calmer les pleurs dont j'étais victime. Très vite, je me retrouvais nu sous ses yeux et son corps de monstre.

'S'il te plait… pas ça…'

Sans réellement prêté attention à mes paroles, il entra en moi.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde. Vous avez de la chance, normalement il n'y aurait pas du y avoir de chapitre aujourd'hui. Je suis en vacances et je n'ai pas d'ordinateur là où je suis. Heureusement, mon cousin passait aujourd'hui avec son ordinateur portable. J'hésite à lui rendre….**_

_**Sinon, un grand merci à toutes celles (ceux?) qui me laissent des rewievs. Ça me va droit au cœur. Et en plus, il y en a beaucoup !!!!! Quoi que pour le chapitre 3, il y en eut moins que pour le autres… mais je ne vous en veux pas XD**_

_**Beaucoup de personnes m'ont dites vouloir la mort de Chad pour ce qu'il a fait à Bella à la fin du chapitre précédent et bien….. Ce ne sera pas maintenant. J'ai trop besoin de lui dans l'histoire. D'ailleurs, ce ne sera peut-être pas un happy End… M'enfin, moi je sais déjà comment elle va finir… je devrais rajouter plus de sang (désolée, je suis en mode sadique à cause de mon cousin aujourd'hui XD)**_

_**Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 4**

L'eau coulait le long de mon corps nu. J'avais mal partout. Quoi qu'il fasse, Chad était violent. Ce qui lui faisait réellement ressentir du plaisir était mes cris de douleurs. Une nouvelle fois, il m'avait violé. J'aurais mille fois préféré qu'il me frappe comme il savait si bien le faire.

J'espérai que l'eau nettoierait mon corps souillé. Mais je me sentais toujours aussi sale.

Je m'assis sur la porcelaine de la douche, laissant libre cours à ma détresse, à ma colère et à ma tristesse. Pleurer était la seule chose que je puisse faire. Je me mis à hurler. Mon cri déchira le silence uniquement par le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

Je restai assise ainsi pendant de longtemps minutes.

'Bella!'

En soupirant, je me levai et sortais de la douche après avoir éteints l'eau. J'enroulais une serviette autour de moi et quittai la salle de bain.

Il était dans la chambre. Je l'y rejoins. Il était assis sur le bord du lit. Quand il me vit arriver, il vint à mes côtés avec sa vitesse vampirique. Avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, je fus projeté sur le mur d'en face avant de tomber sur le sol. Ma serviette était elle aussi tombée.

'Bella, j'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est la première fois que j'ai autant envi de voir souffrir un humain. Et Dieu seul sait à quelque point j'aime faire souffrir les êtres pathétiques que vous êtes'

'Tu... tu as été… toi aussi tu as été humain…'

Je reçu un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé par la douleur, je n'eu pas la force de crier. Je ne l'avais même pas vu approcher.

'C'est vrai, j'ai été humain, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, je ne m'en souviens même pas'

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il m'attrapa par les cheveux pour me forcer à me lever. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, plus effrayant et menaçant que jamais.

'Ne me compare plus jamais aux êtres inférieurs que vous autres, humains, êtes'

Il me rejeta par terre avant de sortir de la pièce. J'avais eu de la chance… en quelque sorte… il pouvait le faire bien pire. Habituellement, il était plus violent. Ses pensées étaient occupées par autres choses.

J'essayai de me lever, mais j'en étais incapable, paralysée par la douleur causée par le coup qu'il m'avait donné. Je restai donc par terre, nue, violée, frappée et désespérée, une main posée sur mon ventre endolori. Je n'avais plus de larmes pour pleurer. Pleurer… je ne faisais que ça à longueur de journée depuis… ma naissance. Je n'avais jamais rit, jamais sourit. Pour le faire, il aurait fallu que je sois heureuse… Oui, mais voilà, entre des parents violents, le frère indifférent aux souffrances de sa sœur, et le "petit ami" sadique, il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour la joie.

Tiens! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à ces trois-là, ces trois individus qui osaient prétendre être ma famille. Quand je vivais chez eux, j'avais un nombre incalculable de fois de me suicider, échouant malheureusement à chaque fois. Seul la souffrance m'était autorisée. Puis, quand j'avais quinze ans, il y a donc deux ans, Chad est arrivé dans la ville où je vivais. Avant de le connaître je pensais que ma vie était un enfer, mais c'était un véritable paradis comparé à ce que lui me fait endurer.

Une nuit, pendant que je dormais, Chad est entré dans ma chambre et m'a enlevé. J'ai appris par la suite que mes parents n'avaient jamais essayé de me retrouver, ils n'avaient pas signalé ma disparition. Ils se fichaient pas mal que j'ai fuguée, été enlevée ou tuée.

J'entendis un moteur, sortant ainsi de mes pensées. Chad partait. Tant mieux. Je serrai tranquille comme ça…

J'essayais de nouveau de me lever. Cette fois, j'y parvins, difficilement. Je ramassai ma serviette qui m'avait échappé et m'allongeai sur le lit.

Mon corps était comme toujours recouvert de bleus, de plus, mes jambes étaient complètement éraflées. J'avais mal quand je les bougeais. Ne supportant plus la vue de ce corps meurtri, j'abattis les couvertures sur moi. Très vite, je sombrai dans un sommeil agité.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, Chad était devant la fenêtre et me regardai. Ses vêtements étaient à moitié déchirés et il avait l'air furieux. Lorsqu'il remarquait que j'étais réveillée, il prit la parole.

'Ne t'approche plus jamais des Cullen'

'Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'approcher d'eux'

'Tant mieux'

Il quitta la pièce. Je me posai un tas de questions, mais je n'en aurais peut-être jamais les réponses.

Je me levais et m'habillai. Je constatai qu'il était plus de onze heures. J'avais faim, je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier midi. Je descendis dans la cuisine. En ouvrant le frigo, je vis qu'il n'y avait qu'un yaourt et du jus d'orange. Agacée, je pris le yaourt et le mangeai. J'vais toujours aussi faim et il m'était impossible d'aller en ville sans Chad. Je ne conduisais pas, vu que je n'avais pas de voiture. Bien sûr, j'avais appris mais il était parti avec l'Audi et il ne me laissait jamais l'utiliser. De plus, il ne voyait l'utilité qu'une "vulgaire petite humaine" est une voiture.

Je n'avais donc rien à faire et à manger pendant le week-end.

----------

Lundi. 8 heures. Lycée de Forks. Déjà. J'allais de nouveau me retrouver une journée avec une famille de vampires. Chad ouvrit ma portière. Ce n'était pas normal… Il m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre son torse de pierre avant de m'embrasser… Encore moins normal… Il était presque… tendre…

Le silence se fit autour de nous. Tout le monde nous regardait. J'étais assez mal à l'aise. Chad me lâcha, retourna dans son véhicule et parti. Je compris alors qu'il voulait garder les lycéens à distance. Jessica se précipita vers moi, suivit par un Mike grognon et Angela. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle avait un tas de questions à me poser.

'C'est ton copain?'

'Oui' soufflais-je.

'Il est trop beau!' Aussi magnifique que les Cullen!'

Elle ressemblait à une de ces groupies hystériques qui parle de son chanteur ou acteur favori.

'Il s'appelle comment? Il a quel âge? Tu vis avec lui? Il va à l'université?'

'Doucement, doucement. Je vais répondre à tes questions mais s'il te plait, parle moins vite et il faut aller en cours'

Nous nous mîmes en route.

'Donc, il s'appelle Chad Covey, il a 22 ans. Effectivement, je vis avec lui et oui, il va à l'université. D'autres questions?'

Dépêche-toi de les poser. Je ne compte pas y répondre une prochaine fois. Profite.

'Oui. Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand? Tu vis avec lui depuis longtemps? Vous allez vous marier? Vous avez déjà… enfin tu vois quoi?'

Elle ne savait donc pas poser une seule question à la fois celle-là. Je soupirai.

'Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans et c'est à la même période que j'ai emménagé chez lui. Je ne supportai plus de vivre chez mes parents… Je garderai les raisons pour moi' rajoutais-je en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour m'interroger à ce sujet. 'Pour le mariage, non, nous n'allons pas nous marier.' Dieu merci! 'Et pour la dernière question… ça ne te regarde pas!'

Pas la peine de lui dire que je me faisais violer.

'Tu es enceinte?'

Je me tournai vers elle à la hâte, choquée par sa question.

'Non!'

Agacée, j'entrais dans ma salle de cours.

--------

L'heure du repas arriva sans que je ne sois bombardé par de nouvelles questions de la part de Jessica.

J'allais m'asseoir à la table que nous avions occupé la semaine précédente, mais Alice Cullen vint vers moi.

'Bonjour Bella! Je voudrais te parler, vint t'asseoir avec moi'

'Désolée, mais…'

'Il ne saura rien, je te le promet'

'Quoi? Mais comment…'

'Allez, vient!' me coupa-t-elle.

Le lutin m'entraîna vers une table vide. Je mis installais. Elle m'imita. Je remarquai qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de prendre un plateau. Je la regardai alors dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient… dorés… C'était étrange. D'ordinaire, les vampires ont les yeux rouges, comme le sang des victimes qu'ils tuaient sans la moindre hésitation et sans la moindre once de regret.

'Bella? Tu as peur de moi?'

Instinctivement, j'acquiesçai. Cela semblait l'attristé au plus haut point.

'Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne suis pas comme _lui_'

'De quoi parles-tu?' demandais-je, faisait mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

'Tu sais ce qu'_il_ est et ce que ma famille et moi sommes. Et moi, je sais ce qu'_il _te fait subir'

Je me levais et parti en courant, priant pour ne pas tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle ne devait pas savoir. Personne ne devait savoir!

Je trébuchais. J'attendais le choc, mais rien ne vint. Quelqu'un m'avait rattrapé.

'Je n'ai pas fini de te parler'

Je me redressai.

'Laisse moi tranquille. Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je n'ai rien à dire à des monstres comme vous'

A ces mots, Alice me lâcha et j'en profitai pour m'enfuir.

-----------

Je n'avais aucune envi d'aller en cours de biologie, mais avais-je le choix? Non. Je ne crois pas.

Bien évidemment, Edward Cullen était déjà là. Il me fixait. Je n'osai pas aller m'asseoir. Ce n'est que quand le professeur arriva que je m'installais.

'Qu'as-tu dit à ma sœur?' son ton était froid, cassant et effrayant. Je devais l'avouer, il pouvait être encore plus terrifiant que Chad.

'Ça ne te regardes pas'

'Justement, si. Alice est ma sœur et depuis qu'elle t'a parlé, elle est refermée sur elle-même'

'Mais foutez moi la paix tout les deux!' criais-je.

Toute la classe se tourna vers nous. Je rougis de honte. Je m'étais encore ridiculisée.

'Mademoiselle Swan, si cela ne vous déranges pas, j'aimerais continuer mon cours'

'Excusez… excusez moi Monsieur'

'Si je vous entends encore une fois durant l'heure, vous sortirez sur le champ. Vous continuerez à dire ces charmants mots doux à Monsieur Cullen après le cours' dit M. Barner avec un sourire ironique.

Je piquai de nouveau un fard et enfouie mon visage dans mes mains. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie.

L'heure de biologie passa sans le moindre problème. Enfin…autre problème. Je commençai à ranger mes affaires avant même que ça ne sonne. J'avais l'intention de sécher le cours de sport. La sonnerie retentit et je me précipitai dehors. Je souhaitais aller au magasin le plus proche, à pied, et acheter à manger. Par contre, je me demandais comment rentrer à la maison. De plus, il pleuvait abondamment. Génial! Super temps pour marcher! Je soupirai. Même la nature était contre moi.

'Tu ne va pas en cours?' me demanda un soprano derrière moi.

Je sursautai et me retournai. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Elle ne voulait vraiment pas me lâcher celle là!

'Non' répondis-je, encore plus sèchement que voulu.

'Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu entre nous. Il faudrait que nous terminions notre discussion'

'Je n'ai rien à te dire Alice'

'Nous ne sommes pas comme Chad!' cria-t-elle quand je repris mon chemin.

A ces mots, je me figeai. Que voulait-elle dire par là… Elle savait quelques choses? Elle profita du fait que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées pour m'attraper par le bras et m'entraîner vers une voiture. Une Volvo argentée.

'Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra… Non, il ne m'en voudra pas' murmura-t-elle. Ce lutin était fou!

'C'est un enlèvement! Laisse moi descendre!'

'Non"

Je n'avais donc pas le choix. Alice se mit au volant et démarrait. Où m'emmenait-elle?

'Chad est un vampire. Il te considère comme un animal, un objet. Il te fait souffrir de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Il se sert de toi comme d'un jouet, et comme les enfants, quand il en aura marre, il se débarrassera de toi et prendra quelqu'un d'autre. Une autre humaine. Tu n'as pas peur des vampires. Tu as peur de tout le monde, de souffrir. Tu devais ressentir cette peur depuis très longtemps. Tu es méfiante et ne te lie pas facilement avec les gens. Je comprends tout à fait. Je comprends aussi que tu nous considères comme des monstres, ma famille et moi. Mais saches que nous sommes ce que nous appelons "végétariens", d'où la couleur de nos yeux. Nous ne buvons pas de sang humain mais du sang animal. Nous souhaitons ne pas être de véritables monstres mais d'avoir une vie à peu près humaine. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. Carlisle et moi savons ce que tu vis et nous sommes prêts à t'aider, surtout que c'est quelqu'un de notre "espèces" que te fait tout ça'

Je restai bouche bée devant son discours. Devais-je la croire? Oui. Ça me semblait être la seule réponse possible. Des larmes m'échappèrent. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un souhaitait m'aider et était en mesure de le faire.

'Merci… Alice…'

Un sourire illumina son sourire de lutin.

'On peut être amies alors? Ne t'en fait pas, il ne saura rien!'

J'hésitai un peu mais fini par répondre positivement à sa question.

'A condition que tu ne me forces pas à être à être ami avec Edward. Il me fait réellement peur'

'Le sang humain reste le plus délicieux et il arrive que le sang de quelqu'un nous attire à en perdre la raison. La tua cantate. C'est le cas pour Edward et toi. Il ne te déteste pas vraiment. Ça passera. Il faut juste qu'il s'habitue à ton odeur. Et puis, il ne t'a pas tué le premier jour, alors, il ne s'en rend pas compte, maintenant il n'y a plus de réel risque. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez être d'excellent ami' rajouta-t-elle avec un drôle de sourire plaqué sur le visage.

La voiture s'arrêta devant… un magasin. Comment avait-elle su? Comment savait-elle tout ça? Elle descendit et invita à faire de même.

'Alice, les autres membres de ta famille sont-ils au courant pour Chad?' Sont-ils d'accord pour que tu m'aides?'

'Comme je te l'ai dit, Carlisle est au courant. Il est prêt à t'aider. Donc s'il est d'accord l'avais du reste de la famille n'est pas réellement important. Pour Edward, ce n'est pas qu'une question de temps avant qu'il le sache. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Et pour les autres, ils approuveraient, j'en suis certaine, surtout Esmée'

----------

Une fois le tout payer, nous reprîmes la route. Alice me déposa chez moi. J'avais un tas de questions à lui poser, mais préférai les garder pour moi pour l'instant. J'assouvirai ma curiosité un autre jour.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, une étincelle d'espoir brillait dans la nuit qu'était ma vie.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis pour poster cette fic, mais je n'avais pas le temps de venir sur l'ordi. **_

_**Je teins à remercier tout ceux (celles) qui lisent cette fic et qui m'encouragent. Ça me va droit au cœur. Et j'en avais vraiment besoin, ayant appris que ma fic MONDE A L'ENVERS avait été copié sur un autre blog que le mien. Ça m'avait vraiment dégoûté, et c'est grâce aux personnes qui lise ms fics que j'ai retrouvé le moral et que l'autre fic sera supprimé. Ne vous inquiété pas, je le continuerai, je viens de prendre ma décision.**_

**Chapitre 5**

Chad n'était pas rentré et j'ignorai comment faire pour aller en cours. Ne pas y aller était exclu, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le voir. D'un autre côté, je ne verrai pas Edward Cullen comme ça. Certes les paroles d'Alice m'avaient quelque peu rassuré mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à son regard rempli de haine.

J'essayerai d'attraper un bus en chemin, mais pour ça, il fallait d'abord que je marche un petit moment, aucun bus ne passait par là. Je pris mon coupe vent et sorti de la maison. Je fermai la porte à clef et me retournai. Je poussai un cri de surprise en voyant Alice juste devant moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

'J'ai vu que tu comptais aller en cours à pied, je suis venue te chercher. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère? Par contre, Emmett voulait faire ta connaissance… ainsi que celle de Chad… mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, je te rassure. Ils ont tout découvert… j'ai pas pu résister à Jasper… Désolée'

Petite, mais quel moulin à paroles!

'Je ne t'en veux pas Alice'

Je me dirigeai vers la voiture qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, une décapotable BMW rouge.

'Ne t'en fait pas. Emmett est peut-être un tas de muscles sans cervelles, mais c'est un gros nounours'

Elle rit à sa propre remarque. J'entendis un grognement provenir de la voiture. A priori, ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être décrit de la sorte. Ça me fit sourire.

'Oh mon dieu! Elle a sourit! C'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est un début!'

Alice sautillait autour de la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière et me poussa littéralement sur la banquette arrière. Elle s'installa devant et son frère démarra.

'Alors c'est toi Bella! Tu sais que tu fais de l'effet à Edward?'

Il éclata de rire, un rire tonitruant. Alice lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille et il me jeta un coup d'œil à travers le rétroviseur avec un drôle de regard. Pourquoi me regardaient-ils tous comme ça en ce moment? Qu'avais-je encore fait?

'Alice nous a saoulé hier à force de parler de toi. Esmé veut te voir d'ailleurs… elle te trouve… à croquer'

Je du faire une tête bizarre car, de nouveau, il rit, ainsi qu'Alice, mais elle, semblait surtout rire de la blague de son frère.

'En fait, elle veut rencontrer la petite humaine qui a peur des vampires mais qui a accepté d'être mon amie alors qu'elle sait ce que je suis' m'expliqua le lutin.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le lycée. Comme hier, tout le monde me regardait. Hier, j'arrivais avec ce qu'ils appelaient un dieu vivant et aujourd'hui, avec deux Cullen, tout aussi beaux. Je ne pouvais donc pas passer inaperçu.

Ne faisait pas attention à où je mettais le pieds, je trébuchai sur le trottoir et tombai. Pourtant, aucun choc. En ouvrant les yeux, je constatai qu'Emmett m'avait rattrapé.

'Alice m'avait prévenu que tu ne tenais pas sur tes jambes, j'en ai la confirmation'

Encore une fois, il rit. Il était toujours d'aussi bonne humeur?

Je me dégageai de ses bras et allait en cours… un sourire aux lèvres.

--------------

Biologie. Edward. Maintenant. Trois mots qui provoquaient de drôles de sensations en moi. Par contre, j'étais incapable de les identifier.

Il n'était pas encore là. Je m'installai donc tranquillement à notre paillasse.

'Salut Bella'

Mike. Il s'assit sur ma table. Quel culot il avait celui là. Je ne répondis pas à sa salutation.

'Tu es amie avec les Cullen?'

On pourrait croire à son ton qu'il s'agissait d'un reproche.

'Oui, j'aime bien Alice et Emmett est marrant'

'En tout cas, ce n'est pas le cas avec Edward Cullen' ça semblait le soulager.

'Pourquoi dis-tu ça?'

'Hier vous vous êtes disputés en plein cours et vu les regards qu'il te lance… on a plus l'impression qu'il va te tuer'

'C'est plutôt toi que je vais tuer si tu ne pars pas immédiatement'

Mike se tourna et fis face à Edward. La tête que le jeune Newton faisait était hilarante.

'De quoi tu te mêles, Cullen?'

Mike voulait se la jouer courageux mais sa voix n'était pas assurée et il semblait mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de parler de lui. De plus, il semblait prendre très au sérieux la menace d'Edward, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

'Newton, ne m'oblige pas à te chasser d'une manière un peu trop violente'

'Tu ne me fais pas peur Cullen' rétorqua-t-il.

Pourtant, il s'était levé et éloigné de la paillasse. Il finit par tourner les talons et rejoint sa place. J'entendis Edward soupirer. Je me tournais vers lui. Sa beauté était vraiment à couper le souffle. Il s'assit à mes côtés, il y était d'ailleurs obligé. Il avait l'air moins énervé contre moi, je lui en fis la remarque sans réellement m'en rendre compte.

'Tu es amie avec ma sœur, et même avec Emmett, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et puis, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai'

'Je sais. Et Alice me l'a confirmer hier'

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Je perdis pied dans les topazes qui lui servaient d'yeux.

'Tu as peur de moi?'

'Non, avant oui, rien que ce matin, tu me glaçais le sang, mais bizarrement, maintenant ça va…'

L'Adonis resta silencieux un moment.

'Désolé' souffla-t-il finalement. Avais-je bien entendu?

'Ce… ce n'est rien'

Le cours commença, mettant fin à notre… conversation. J'avais parlé à Edward Cullen! Vampire qui hier encore, voulait me vider de mon sang.

--------------

J'avais sport… matière qui devrait être interdite, du moins, pour les gens comme moi. En plus on avait volley… J'allais mourir.

J'étais dans l'équipe de Mike. Lui et le reste de mon équipe avaient vite compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas compté sur moi et donc, ne me faisait pas participer. Je leur en étais reconnaissante. Par contre, l'équipe adversaire ne faisait que lancer le ballon sur moi, sachant, eux aussi, que j'étais le maillon faible de mon groupe.

Je réussi à assommer les membres de mon équipe et, même, à me recevoir à plusieurs reprises le ballon dans le visage. J'allais encore avoir des bleus. De plus, à chaque fois que je faisais du volley, mes avant-bras finissaient avec de grands bleus.

Ce fut un véritable soulagement quand le cours prit fin. Mon visage me faisait mal. Je n'étais même pas capable d'éviter un malheureux ballon de volley.

Je me changeai rapidement et sortais du vestiaire, souhaitant m'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce lieu maudit.

Je parti donc sur le parking. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand je vis l'Audi garé près de moi. Chad y était adossé. Il m'attendait. Je m'avançais vers lui lentement, hésitante. J'arrivai finalement devant lui. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres. Beurk!

Le vampire blond alla à sa place, derrière le volant. Avant que je ne monte, je pu voir les Cullen, autour d'une Volvo, fixer Chad, les yeux noirs, le regard haineux… même Edward… Je montai dans l'Audi. Chad démarra. Il garda le silence durant tout le trajet. Je profitai un maximum du calme avant la tempête comme on dit.

Il regardait la route, sans ciller, et sans me prêter la moindre attention. Ça faisait du bien mais c'était aussi… agaçant et frustrant… J'étais un objet qu'il pouvait ranger et sortir d'un placard où je prends la poussière quand IL le souhaitait. Enfin, pendant ce temps, je suis tranquille. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa. Je rentrai et allais dans la cuisine, espérant l'éviter un maximum. Je pris un paquet de gâteau et en mangeai un. Je rangeai le paquet à sa place dans le placard et me dirigeai vers la chambre pour faire les devoirs qui avaient été donné pour demain. Je m'installai sur le lit et vidai mon sac. Je me mis à faire mes maths! Mais au moins, ça m'évitait d'être dans le salon avec Chad. Je pris près de deux heures pour faire mes devoirs. Puis, je recopiai le poème que j'avais écris dans le cahier où était mes autres poèmes.

Ceci fait, je rangeai mes affaires et descendis dans la cuisine faire à manger. Pâte et steak. Tout simplement. Pourquoi faire plus, alors que je serais la seule à en profiter. Tout en préparant le dîner, je pensais aux Cullen, en particulier à Edward. Je n'avais plus la même image de lui. Je n'éprouvai plus aucune peur à son égard. Pas au point de lui faire confiance mais, le voir ne m'angoissait plus autant. Je n'étais plus inquiète en sa présence. De plus, il s'était excusé pour son comportement et pour la peur qu'il avait provoqué en moi.

Je devais l'admettre, les Cullen m'intriguaient et me fascinaient. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres vampires que je connaissais. Alice me l'avait confirmé mais… comment faisaient-ils pour résister à leur instinct? Comment faisaient-ils pour se nourrir exclusivement de sang animal? Comment faisaient-ils pour rester au milieu d'humains? Avaient-ils déjà craqués?

Je me servais et m'assis à table. Je me mis à manger. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Chad regardait la télé, le son tellement bas que même si j'étais dans la pièce, je n'entendrais rien. C'était voulu. Lui, par contre entendait tout bien sûr.

Mon repas terminé, je lavais mon assiette et mes couverts. J'allais dans le salon, inconsciemment.

'Bella, approche'

Il avait murmuré, je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir bien compris, mais je le fis. J'arrivais devant lui. Il était toujours assis, les yeux rivés sur la télé. Soudain, j'étais par terre, deux mètres plus loin, le visage en feu.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, il n'avait pas bougé, ne me regardait pas. Pourtant, c'était lui qui m'avait frappé… encore.

'Relève toi Bella' souffla-t-il d'une voix calme presque… douce…

J'obéis, je souhaitant pas attiré sa colère. Il était suffisamment horrible et violent.

Comment pouvait-on agir de la sorte? Sa main se posa délicatement sur ma joue et passa sur ma nuque. Il approche ensuite mon visage vers le sien.

'Tu sens l'odeur d'un membre de ce clan de vampires. Tu n'as pas tenu ta parole' susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Oh! Non! Mais quelle idiote! Quand il m'avait rattrapé, l'odeur d'Emmett s'était déposée sur moi. J'essayai de me dégager, paniquée, mais Chad resserra sa prise.

'Où veux-tu aller comme ça? Allez pleurer chez tes nouveaux amis? Laisse moi rire! Tu es à moi, alors n'espères pas que quelqu'un vienne à ton secours. Maintenant dégage!'

Nouveau coup au visage. Je montai en courant dans la chambre, luttant tant bien que mal contre la douleur.

Je me couchai sans me changer et sombrai rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**J'ai besoin de personne sur le forum rpg **__**http:// twilight- game. xooit . fr/**__** (enlevé les espaces)**_

_**Tous les rôles sont libres pour le moment. L'identifiant = Prénom + Nom.**_

_**Merci d'avance**_

**Chapitre 6**

Chad me déposa au lycée, m'ordonnant de ne plus approcher un Cullen. Ça me brisait le cœur mais j'étais forcée d'accepter. J'essayai donc d'éviter les membres de cette famille. Arrivée devant ma salle de cours, je pensais être tranquille pour au moins une heure, mais Alice m'interpella.

'Je suis désolée Bella…' chuchota-t-elle.

'Excuse moi, mais je dois aller en cours'

'C'est à cause de lui que tu m'évites. Et c'est aussi lui qui t'a fait ça au visage, n'est-ce pas?'

Effectivement, un bleu était apparu sur la partie gauche de mon visage, là où il m'avait frappé.

'Non… c'est hier, au volley, je…'

'Ne me mens pas. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire Bella. Après tout, je connais toute l'histoire' me coupa-t-elle.

Elle semblait peinée que je l'évite et que je lui mente. Je lui sautai dans les bras, où je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Elle semblait quelque peu surprise au début mais fini par me rendre mon étreinte. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi. J'en oubliais même d'aller en cours.

'Calme toi Bella, calme toi. Carlisle pense que nous devons d'abord en apprendre plus sur Chad. Savoir s'il a un don ou si d'autres vampires sont prêts à l'aider. Mais je refuse de te laissé seule ne serais qu'une fois encore avec lui'

'Non. Carlisle a raison. Ne prenez pas de risque à cause de moi. Je refuse!'

'Mais…'

'Alice'

Nous nous retournâmes et nous fîmes face à… Jasper si je me souviens bien.

'Jasper, que fais-tu là?' demanda le lutin, avec un léger sourire.

'Tu n'étais pas en cours, je suis donc allée te chercher. Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne ferais pas comme la dernière fois…' souffla-t-il.

'Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Au fait, Jasper, je te présente Bella!'

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Une grimace apparu sur son visage mais disparu presque aussitôt.

'C'est vrai que ce n'est pas joli à voir… ça gâche tout son visage…' ronchonna Alice, ayant aussi vu la grimace de Jasper.

'Enchanté' fini par dire le vampire.

Je lui sourire légèrement avant de regarder de nouveau Alice.

'Tu m'as parlé de… don… De quoi s'agit-il?' interrogeais-je.

'Tu n'es pas au courant?' (je secouai la tête) 'Certains vampires avaient une particularité étant humaine. En devant vampire, cette particularité s'est développé pour donner un pouvoir. Jasper par exemple été du genre charismatique, maintenant, il peut sentir et contrôler les émotions des gens. Edward devait être à l'écoute des gens et assez observateur, dorénavant, il peut lire dans les pensées' (QUOI? Ça veut dire qu'il avait entendu tout ce que je pensais! Oh mon dieu! C'est horrible!) 'Ne t'en fait pas, il a avoué ne pas pouvoir accéder aux tiennes' (Ouf! Ça me rassure!) 'Et pour finir… MOI! Je peux voir l'avenir. C'est pour ça que je sais tout ce qu'il t'arrive!'

Je restai complètement ébahie par ce qu'elle venait de me dire… Les vampires pouvaient avoir des pouvoirs… Chad en avait-il un? Si oui, de quoi s'agissait-il? La peur m'envahi… Pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour les Cullen…

Mis à part ça, je savais quelque chose qu'ils souhaitaient savoir…

'Alice… tout à l'heure tu as parlé de vampires qui pourraient l'aider en cas de problème…'

Jasper me regardait, inquiet. Il avait du sentir la peur, non la panique qui m'avait envahi en pensant à eux.

'Tu sais quelque chose Bella?' m'interrogea le lutin.

'Oui. L'année dernière, un groupe de vampire était venu… je sais qu'ils se voient plus souvent Chad et eux mais c'est la seule fois que je les ai vu. Ils sont aussi horribles que lui. Ils sont cinq. Quatre hommes et une femme. Marc, Tom, Will, Samuel et Rianne. Je ne sais rien de plus…'

'C'est déjà très bien Bella' me rassura Alice.

'Excusez moi! Ne devriez vous pas être en cours!' nous interrompu un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, chauve et assez enrobé. Sa moustache lui donnait des allures comiques.

Alice se tourna vers elle, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. L'homme, m'ayant été présenté à mon inscription comme le proviseur adjoint, cligna des yeux un moment, éblouie par le sourire du lutin. Il ne pouvait même plus parler.

'Pardonnez nous Monsieur' je n'avais jamais entendu une voix aussi séductrice sortir de la bouche d'Alice. 'Bella m'a dit ne pas se sentir bien, donc j'ai appelé Jasper pour qu'il m'aide à l'emmener à l'infirmerie'

'Euh… Oui… Dans ce cas, emmenez la l'infirmerie et retournez en cours'

'Merci Monsieur' susurra-t-elle.

L'homme s'éloigna, légèrement chancelant. Alice éclata de rire alors que Jasper ronchonnait.

'Je déteste quand tu fais ça Alice'

'Jaloux?'

'Bien sur que non' s'écria-t-il.

'Menteur' Elle déposa rapidement sur lèvres sur celles de son petit ami avant de se tourna vers moi.

'Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais va en cours, nous en va dire à Charlie ce que tu nous a appris'

Aussitôt Alice et Jasper avaient disparus. Je détestai quand les vampires faisaient ça. J'obéi au conseil d'Alice…

-------------

Alice et Jasper été revenus à ce que je pouvais constater. Ils étaient assis à leur table, avec le reste de leur famille. Je croisai alors le regard de Rosalie, la seule de la fratrie à qui je n'avais pas parlé. Elle me fit un sourire timide. Je le lui rendis.

'Tu tentant bien avec les Cullen, n'est-ce pas Bella?' me questionna une voix à côté de moi. Jessica.

'C'est exact'

Ne souhaitant pas parler avec elle, je me levais, pris mon plateau et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je fus stoppée par les appels du lutin, qui m'invitait à sa table. J'hésitai mais fini par y aller. Je posai mon plateau à la dernière place libre, mais restai debout.

Edward regardait par-dessus mon épaule avec un sourire. Je me rappelai alors des paroles d'Alice. Il lisait dans les pensées, et à l'heure qu'il est, il décrypte celle de mes "amis". Je me demandai ce qu'il entendait.

'Bella, tu sais tout à l'heure…'

Je coupai la vampire aux cheveux noirs d'un geste de la main, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

'Non, Alice, tu devrais écouter Carlisle, c'est préférable'

'Mais Bella! C'est de la folie!' intervint Emmett.

'Eh ben je suis folle'

Je repris mon plateau et me dépêchai de quitter la cantine. Je courrai jusqu'à la salle de biologie. Une partie de moi se demandait pourquoi je n'acceptai pas tout simplement… L'autre partie était hantée par ce que Chad et ses amis étaient capables de faire. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur que la fois où ils étaient venus… enfin, la peur que je ressentais était tout aussi horrible. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à une des Cullen. Je m'adossai contre le mur, le visage entre les mains.

'Pourquoi refuser? Je ne comprend pas?' dit un ténor en face de moi. Son ténor.

Je retirai mes mains de mon visage et vit Edward juste en face de moi. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée. Il me fixait, comme s'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées. Evidemment. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans les miennes.

Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas mon choix. Je tombai à genoux et me remis à pleurer.

'J'ai… j'ai peur… tellement peur…' réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots.

De nouveau, j'enfouie mon visage dans mes paumes. Des bras m'entourèrent. Je constatai, plus que surprise, qu'Edward s'était également mit à genoux et me serra contre son torse. Une main derrière ma tête et l'autre dans mon dos. Je me sentais… en sécurité. Pour la première fois de ma vie. Mon cœur avait commencé une danse effrénée dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de sortir de l'intérieur de moi. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi en la présence d'Edward? Je ne comprenais pas…

'Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur…' murmura-t-il.

Ses paroles eurent pour effet de transformer l'intérieur de mon corps en volcan. Je senti également mes joues être envahi par une couleur rouge vifs. Ses paroles me prouvèrent aussi sa différence avec Chad. Chad souhaitait que j'ai peur, pas Edward.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque, lui rendant son étreinte.

J'ignore combien de temps je restai ainsi, dans les bras de l'Adonis. Mais il finit par se relever d'un seul coup avant de me tendre sa main pour m'aider à me relever. J'acceptais son aide avec plaisir.

Deux secondes plus tard, un groupe d'élève arriva dans le couloir dans lequel nous étions.

'Merci Edward. Merci pour tout'

'Mais de rien Bella' répondit-il avec un magnifique, et éblouissant, sourire en coin qui eut pour effet de faire s'emballer de nouveau mon cœur qui commençait à peine à se calmer.

'Ah au fait' il sortit des vêtements de son sac 'Tiens, Alice veut que tu mettes ça, pour pas qu'il ne sentes notre odeur cette fois'

Il me tendit les vêtements que je pris aussitôt.

'Encore merci…'

'Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier cette fois, mais Alice'

'Oui, bien sur'

'Nous entrâmes dans la salle. Je mettais réellement trompé sur le compte d'Edward. Il n'était pas un monstre. Certes il avait voulu mon sang mais… mais quoi? Je n'arrivais pas à identifier les sentiments que je ressentais quand j'étais avec lui ou tout simplement pensait à lui…

Une chose était sûre, j'aurais souhaité rester éternellement dans ses bras protecteurs…


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Comme Alice l'avait prévu, Chad n'avait pas remarqué l'odeur des Cullen sur moi grâce aux vêtements qu'elle m'avait passé. Il fallait absolument que je la remercie. Elle était géniale! Mais ce à quoi je pensais vraiment, c'était à l'étreinte d'Edward, des émotions que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là. Un sentiment de sécurité, mais à par ça. Je n'arrivais pas à les identifier. Je n'avais jamais, de toute ma vie, ressenti une telle chose.

J'entrai dans la douche, espérant ainsi calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur. Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée…

J'avais eu l'impression, quand ses bras entouraient mon corps et que je pouvais sentir son souffle frais dans mon cou, que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, que je ne craignais plus rien… J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que cela dure…

Je poussai un soupir. Il ne fallait pas prendre ses rêves pour une réalité. L'espoir nous submerge puis on est brutalement ramené à la réalité. J'ai avais déjà subi les frais. Mais pour une fois, j'avais réellement envi d'espérer. Pourquoi? Je ne savais pas. Quelque chose en moi me disait que se serait différent cette fois…

J'éteignais l'eau de la douche et pris une serviette pour me sécher. L'eau m'avait fait du bien. Certes mon cœur battait toujours autant mais au moins, les muscles de mon corps s'étaient détendus.

Je pris mes vêtements et les enfilais en vitesse.

Je ne pouvais pas allé au lycée aujourd'hui. Il a avait été fermé à cause de la neige abondante qui était tombée dans la nuit. Il m'était impossible de sortir. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais avant que Chad n'entre dans la chambre.

'Tu n'aimes pas la neige, n'est ce pas? Et bien j'ai une surprise pour toi'

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira dehors. Il me poussa ensuite dans la neige, humide et gelée. Je me tournai vers lui. Un immense sourire était formé sur son visage. Il s'approcha de moi et susurra à mon oreille.

'Amuse toi bien'

Sur ces mots, il disparu de ma vue. Je me levais et essayai d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était fermée à clef. Il m'avait enfermé dehors!

J'étais complètement trempée et gelée. Mes dents s'entrechoquaient avec force. J'allais mourir congelé. Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche et soufflais dessus espérant les réchauffer au moins un peu. Toutes les parties de mon corps tremblaient.

De nouveau, je tentai d'ouvrir, en vain, la porte. On m'avait dit un jour, que l'on pouvait s'habituer à la faim et à la douleur mais jamais au froid. J'allais pouvoir constater si c'était vrai.

J'avais l'impression que le froid entrait en moi pour me gelée de l'intérieur. C'était horrible. Dire que cinq minutes plus tôt, j'étais bien au chaud, sous la douche. Non! Ne pas penser à ça! Ne pas y penser!

Je tombais à genoux, n'ayant plus la force, et la volonté de rester debout. Allez la mort! Dépêche toi de venir me chercher, depuis le temps que je t'attends. Je suis prête pour t'accueillir les bras grands ouverts.

Cette fois, ce fut le reste de mon corps qui tombait dans la neige. Elle me brûlait et me rongeait le visage.

Lentement, mes paupières se fermèrent et j'espérais que c'était pour ne jamais se rouvrirent.

J'étais dans cet état qui nous submerge après le sommeil mais avant le réveil. Je ne pouvais ouvrir les yeux, mais j'avais conscience de tout ce qui m'entourait. J'entendais des voix, deux voix différentes. Un homme et une femme. Chad et Alice. Alice criait. Fort. Trop fort peut-être.

'Comment peut-on infliger une telle chose à quelqu'un? Comment peut-on y prendre plaisir? Tout comme toi, je suis un vampire, et je ne te comprends pas! Tu es un monstre ignoble! Ecoeurant! Abject!'

'Qui es-tu pour me juger? Mais c'est vrai, je suis un monstre. Et ça me plait bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer! Et c'est également vrai, je prend plaisir à faire souffrir ces humains insignifiants… faibles… vulnérables à n'importe quelle attaque…'

Un grognement résonna autour de nous. Je devinais qu'il provenait de ma nouvelle amie. Elle était énervée. Je la comprenais parfaitement.

'Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu tiens à la protéger, et d'ailleurs, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre quelque chose pourrait m'intéresser, tu veux l'entendre?'

'Dis toujours?' répliqua Alice d'un ton sec et cassant que je ne lui connaissais guère.

'Vous ne pourrez jamais la sauver. Ni toi, ni aucun membre de ta misérable famille de traître. Alors, j'ai une idée alléchante… Vous allez voir, son cauchemar. Je vous montrerais tout ce qu'elle endure… sans pour autant me venger sur elle pour votre entêtement à ta famille et à toi'

Sa voix était basse, sadique et même perverse. Un silence pesant envahi la pièce. Il me dégoûtait, j'avais envi de vomir. J'ouvris lentement les paupières. En regardant autour de moi, je constatai qu'il n'y avait que Chad dans la chambre. Il était assis sur le bord du lit, à l'opposé de la place où j'étais installée. Il me regardait.

Où était Alice? Avais-je rêvé? Non, j'étais persuadée que c'était bien la réalité.

Doucement, je me redressais. Chad ne me quittait pas des yeux. J'étais mal à l'aise.

'On va jouer avec les Cullen. D'accord?'

Je n'eus ni la force ni le courage de répondre. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que les Cullen ne soient mêlés de façon si… perverse à ce que je vivais chaque jour.

'J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il feront. Pas toi?'

Non! Non, je ne voulais pas!

'On commencera demain. Oui, demain se sera parfait'

Il se leva et sorti de la pièce, souriant. Je mourrais d'envie de lui arracher son petit sourire et de le lui faire avaler.

Je me demandais par quel moyen il allait "partager" avec les Cullen ce que je subissais. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander, c'était parfaitement exclu. Je ne le saurai que demain.

A mon tour, je sortais du lit. Je me mis devant la fenêtre, regardant le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon, laissant la lune prendre le pouvoir dans le ciel. J'avais donc été inconsciente toute la journée.

Je constatai, avec joie, qu'il avait arrêté de neiger. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai retourner en cours le lendemain. Et voir Edward. Pourquoi avais-je tant envie de le voir, de le sentir près de moi? J'avais envie d'être avec lui, là, tout de suite, maintenant et pour toujours…

J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre fraîche, tentant de faire le vide dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.

Ce que je ressentais pour Edward était l'opposé de mes sentiments pour Chad. Donc ce n'était ni de la haine, ni du dégoût. Ce n'était pas non plus ce que je ressentais pour Emmett. Donc, pas de la simple… amitié, oui, c'est ça, pas de l'amitié… Mais alors, c'était quoi? Existait-il d'autres sentiments?

Je me souviens alors de Jasper et d'Alice. Il n'y avait aussi l'amour. Cela m'était bien inconnu. Comment pouvais-je savoir si c'était ça? Cette question allait me hanter jusqu'à ce que je trouve la réponse. Si je la trouvais un jour…

Le soleil disparu, la lune apparu. Aujourd'hui, c'était la pleine lune.

Je m'assis par terre, le dos contre le mur. Je fermai les yeux et décidai que j'irai parler à Alice, pour en savoir plus.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Chad avait visiblement décidé de ma laisser tranquille jusqu'au début de son jeu. Ce soir, je saurais ce qu'il a prévu, pas avant. Sauf peut-être si je demandai ça aussi à Alice, mais c'était exclu, je ne souhaitai pas en parler pour le moment. Je quittai dans ma salle de cours, un tas de questions dans la tête. Je ne m'y retrouverais même plus. Etrangement, je n'avais pas faim, alors je choisi de ne pas aller à la cantine. Ça ne servirait à rien. Je profitai du fait qu'il ne pleuve pas pour aller m'asseoir dehors, dans l'herbe.

Je sorti Hamlet de Shakespeare, livre que je devais lire pour mon cours d'Anglais. Le professeur avait eut l'amabilité de me prêter un des nombreux tomes qu'il possédait.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et fis tomber mon livre sous le coup de la surprise. Une main blanche attrapa le livre et me le tendit. Je le repris.

'Je t'ai fait peur?' me demanda un léger soprano.

'J'ai juste été surprise Alice'

'Tant mieux'

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, avec une grâce à couper le souffle. Elle garda le silence. Tient, elle savait faire ça? Ce fut, pour une fois, moi qui rompis le silence ambiant.

'Alice… j'ai quelques questions à te poser…'

'Vas-y, je t'écoute'

'Toi et Jasper vous… vous aimez, n'est-ce pas?'

Un sourire illumina son visage de lutin.

'C'est exact'

'Donc tu sais ce qu'est le sentiment d'amour… Que ressent-on, comment sait-on que l'on aime quelqu'un?'

'C'est ça qui te préoccupes? Ne t'en fait pas. Tu es bien amoureuse d'Edward' chantonna-t-elle.

Quoi? Mais comment savait-elle que…? Non, pas la peine de se poser cette question. Au moins, elle avait répondu à mon interrogation. J'étais donc amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Ça me faisait bizarre de penser ça. Moi qui n'avait jamais aimer et été aimer. Moi qui avais même oublier que ce sentiment existait.

'Vous feriez un couple magnifique. Oui, absolument magnifique. Et très amoureux' souffla-t-elle, rêveuse.

'Peut-être… mais pour ça, il faudrait que mes sentiments soient réciproques et que je puisse l'aimer librement'

'Je fais confiance à l'avenir pour ça…'

J'attendis qu'elle explique ses paroles, mais elle resta silencieuse. Elle avait fait naître en un espoir. Etait-il possible qu'il m'aime? Edward Cullen m'aimait-il? Voulait-il, tout comme moi, que je sois toujours à ses côtés? Souhaitait-il me serrer dans ses bras? Me protéger?

'Je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu te poses beaucoup de questions. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu en auras bientôt les réponses. Avant la fin de l'après-midi' Elle marqua une pause et regarda par-dessus mon épaule. 'Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt!'

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir avec ces derniers mots, je me retournai et regardai le lieu qu'elle fixait. Je pu voir Rosalie venir vers nous. Finalement elle arriva à notre niveau. Elle sembla hésiter mais fini cependant par s'asseoir elle aussi dans l'herbe.

'Bonjour Bella'

'Bonjour Rosalie…'

'Alice, je sais que tu connais déjà la teneur de ce que je vais lui dire, mais, s'il te plait, peux-tu nous laisser seules?'

'Bien sûr' répondit-il le lutin, qui se leva aussitôt et qui parti en direction des bâtiments, toujours aussi gracieuse.

La vampire blonde resta silencieuse un instant, me détaillant attentivement.

'Il semblerait qu'il n'y ai que moi et Esmée qui ne soyons pas encore venues te parler. D'ailleurs, elle a hâte de te rencontrer. Une des raisons qui ont fait que n'étais pas venu plus tôt est le faite que tu sois humaine. Mais ensuite, j'ai appris ce que tu vivais. J'ai alors arrêter de penser que tu étais une menace pour ma famille, notre secret, en voyant toute la peur que les autres ressentaient pour toi. L'autre raison est que, de toute la famille, mon passé était le plus triste. Pour aller vite, même s'il n'y a pas que ça, je dirais que j'ai été tué par l'homme que j'aimais à l'époque. Je te raconterai peut-être plus tard en détails. J'ai réalisé que c'était mon histoire qui ressemblait le plus à la tienne. Je ne veux pas dire par là que tu aimes ce Chad, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi aussi tu souffres énormément. Les autres pensent que je suis la mieux placée pour te comprendre, ils insistaient pour que je vienne te parler. Mais je n'osais pas. J'avais… peur… j'avais peur car à chaque fois que je te voyais, mon passé me rattrapai, alors que je souhaitais l'oublier. Je suis désolée. Et ne va pas croire que mes excuses sont des paroles en l'air, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des excuses, même si je sais que je suis en tord. Sinon… j'ai remarqué que tu comptais beaucoup pour certains membres de la famille. Et comme nous sommes un peu pareil, j'ai pris une décision. Pour une fois, je ne vais pas être égoïste, et pour t'éviter le même destin que moi, j'ai choisi de t'aider'

J'étais émue par son discours. Elle aussi souhaitait m'aider. C'est les larmes aux yeux, que je la serrai dans mes bras, la remerciant de tout mon cœur. Rosalie se dégagea de mon étreinte, quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement mal à l'aise de me serrer dans ses bras. Elle me dit que si nous ne nous dépêchions pas, nous serions en retard en cours. Je me levai donc et nous partîmes dans la même direction qu'Alice avait empruntée un peu plus tôt. Rosalie et moi nous séparâmes, allant chacune de notre côté.

J'avais biologie, avec Edward, mon cher voisin de table. Mon magnifique et irrésistible voisin. Quand j'arrivai tout le monde était déjà là, mis à part le professeur. Je m'installai à ma place, n'osant pas regarder l'autre occupant de la paillasse.

'Bonjour Bella!'

Oh non, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me parle? Je me tournai donc vers lui. Il affichait un magnifique sourire en coin. Je restai éblouie un instant, me souvenant finalement qu'il fallait que je respire. Son sourire montrait une certaine joie, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son regard, qui reflétait tristesse, inquiétude et colère.

'Bonjour Edward'

'Rosalie est venue te parler il me semble… depuis le temps qu'on lui demandait de le faire. Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça, c'est Rosalie. Elle n'écoute, mais fait les choses quand elle a envi de le faire. Sinon, ce ne serait plus Rose'

'Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle n'était pas venue avant' lui dis-je.

'Je sais. Elle préparait son discours dans la voiture. J'ai tout entendu à ce moment là'

De nouveau, un large sourire illumina son visage. J'aurais pu rester infiniment à le regarder tant il était beau.

J'allais lui répondre, désirant de nouveau entendre sa voix, mais le professeur entra dans la pièce. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit un peu moins ponctuel pour une fois. Ça aurait été très généreux de sa part.

Durant le cours, je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter quelques coup d'oeils vers mon voisin, lui aussi me regarder. Cela me mettait assez mal à l'aise je dois dire. Comme à chaque fois que l'on me fixe de la sorte.

J'avais à la fois envie de rester avec lui, de me blottir dans ses bras, mais je souhaitais aussi que le cours s'arrête et que je sois loin de lui. C'était totalement contradictoire. Et pire que tout, j'ignorais si ce que je ressentais était réciproque. Ça devait être ça qui provoquait mon envie de m'éloigner de lui. La peur de me faire rejeter, de souffrir, encore. Ça aussi n'y était pas étranger.

C'est avec cette peur, cette angoisse, que je quittai le cours une fois que la sonnerie eut retenti.

'Bella ! Attends !'

Son ténor m'interpella dans le couloir, quand je marchai en direction de mon prochain cours, sport.

Je m'arrêtai, sans pour autant me retourner. Edward me rattrapa bien vite et se posta devant moi.

'Viens avec moi'

Dit avec son sublime sourire en coin… Manipulateur… Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Complètement hypnotisée, je le suivis à travers les couloirs, jusqu'au parking. Là, il s'arrêta devant la portière côté passager de sa Volvo. Il l'ouvrit.

'Monte' m'intima-t-il.

'Où allons-nous ?' demandais-je, intriguée et légèrement inquiète.

'Chez moi. Esmée désire te rencontrer et comme tu as deux heures de libres, on en profite'

'Je n'ai pas deux heures libres, j'ai…'

'Sport' termina-t-il. 'Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais. Tu n'aimes pas le sport, il me semble, alors ne te plains pas, au contraire, soit heureuse. Je t'évite un torture'

De nouveau, il me dit de monter dans le véhicule. Cette fois, j'obéis. La seconde d'après, il était derrière le volant. Il est vrai que je devais quand même lui en être reconnaissante…

'Merci' soufflais-je.

'Mais de rien' répondit-il, me regardant avec son sourire en coin, avant de démarrer.

Je ne fis pas vraiment attention au chemin qu'il emprunta, bien trop absorbée par la contemplation de son visage divin. J'étais consciente qu'il savait que je le regardais. Mais, je m'en fichais. D'ailleurs, il ne fit aucune remarque.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous arrivâmes finalement devant une grande villa blanche, entouré d'arbre. La maison était magnifique. Et très grande. Quoi de plus normal quand on vivait à sept.

Edward ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer sa demeure comme je le faisais. Il sorti de la voiture et vient m'ouvrir ma portière. Je descendis du véhicule et le suivis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme dont le visage inspirait la confiance et qui émanait une douceur sans limite. Brune, le visage en cœur, elle ressemblait à ces actrices du temps des films muets. Très belle, bien évidemment. Comme tout le reste de la famille. Comme tout vampire.

Elle me serra doucement dans ses bras, comme si elle avait peur de me casser.

'Bonjour Bella. Je suis Esmée, la femme de Carlisle et la mère d'Edward, d'Alice, de Jasper, d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Je suis enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance' se présenta-t-elle, s'écartant de moi.

'Et c'est réciproque Madame Cullen'

'S'il te plait, fait moi plaisir, appelle-moi Esmée'

'D'accord… Esmée'

'Elle est adorable' décréta la femme du médecin.

Un sourire fier étira les lèvres de l'Apollon se tenant à côté de moi. Pourquoi ?

'Entre' m'invita Esmée.

Elle me laissa passer. J'entrai, Edward me suivit. J'arrivai dans un grand salon. La décoration était sublime. Une baie vitrée remplaçait un des murs, éclaircissant la pièce avec les rayons du soleil.

'Votre maison est tout simplement magnifique'

'Merci beaucoup' me dit-elle, souriante.

C'était vraiment plus convivial et chaleureux que là où je vivais. La salle était claire et lumineuse et non pas sombre et lugubre.

Je me tournai vers les deux vampires présents. Esmée souriait à son fils, qui lui fit un signe de tête, comme pour lui signaler un accord.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Ils me regardèrent à leur tour. Mon regard croisa celui, doré, de l'Adonis. Je cru que j'allais me noyer dans cette étendue de lave en fusion. Je mis un certain temps avant de parvenir à détourner les yeux des siens.

'Viens, je vais te faire visiter'

'D'ac… D'accord »

Il parti en direction d'escaliers, je le suivis, courant presque derrière lui.

'La chambre de Rose et Emmett' m'indiqua-t-il, arrivé à l'étage. 'Celle d'Alice et Jasper. Le bureau de Carlisle. Celle là, c'est la chambre d'Esmée et de Carlisle. Et pour finir, la mienne'

J'entrai dans la pièce. Ici aussi, un mur était remplacé par une baie vitrée. Un autre mur était recouvert d'une collection assez impressionnante.

'Tu aimes la musique ?' demandais-je bêtement.

'Oui, et j'ai fais. Tu n'as pas vu le piano en bas, dans le salon ?'

'Euh… non… je n'ai pas réellement fait attention'

J'ai passé plus de temps à te regarder toi. Bien sûr, ça, je ne l'avouais pas. Trop honteux pour moi.

Je m'assis sur le canapé en cuivre, installé au milieu de la pièce. Edward m'y rejoint.

'Edward ?'

'Oui, Bella ?'

'Je… je peux te poser une question ?'

'Bien sûr' s'exclama-t-il.

'Pourquoi… Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider, moi, une humaine insignifiante ?'

'Tu n'es pas insignifiante !' s'écria-t-il, visiblement très énervé. 'Je t'interdis de dire pareil bêtise ! Personne ici ne te trouve insignifiante. Je ne te trouve pas insignifiante' sa voix s'était radoucit. Son regard s'était fait plus… tendre… plus doux.

Il posa sa main glacée sur ma joue, devenue brûlante à ses mots, et rapprocha son visage du miens. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avant de me donner un baiser empli de tendresse de d'amour. Mon cœur eut un raté puis reparti dans une danse effrénée. Edward Cullen était en train de m'embrasser ! J'en rêvais !

Je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque, me rapprochant d'avantage. Lui mit un bras autour de ma taille et son autre main derrière ma tête, me collant contre lui. Notre baiser devint vite passionné, mais malheureusement, je du y mettre un terme pour respirer, ayant cessé de respirer quand il m'avait touché mes lèvres.

Je me blotti ensuite contre son torse musclé. Mes mains agrippèrent son t-shirt, comme pour montrer que je ne voulais plus être éloignée de lui.

'Je t'aime, Bella'

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, tant j'étais heureuse. J'oubliais tout. Pour l'instant, plus rien ne comptait, ni Chad, ni même Esmée à l'étage du dessous. Seul lui, Edward, comptait à cet instant précis.

'Je… Je… Je t'aime aussi…'

C'était la première fois qu'on me disait que l'on m'aimait et que je disais aimer.

Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais se fut trop court à mon goût. J'aurais pu rester comme ça éternellement.

Son portable sonna. Il desserra son étreinte et décrocha.

'Alice'

Silence. Sa mâchoire se crispa une peu plus à chaque seconde. Mauvaise nouvelle.

'Dans ce cas elle reste'

Nouveau silence. Plus long.

'D'accord'

Il raccrocha et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient noirs et emplie de tristesse.

'Il faut que je te ramène au lycée'

Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je veux rester ici, avec lui ! Avec cette famille prête à m'accepter parmi eux.

'… non…' ce n'était qu'un murmure, plein de détresse, mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu.

'Je suis désolé Bella' Il me serra contre pendant que je me mettais à pleurer. 'Je te promets qu'un jour, bientôt, tu n'auras plus à subir tout ça. Tu pourras être heureuse. Je t'en fais le serment. Je t'aime Bella'

Il me fit me lever. Edward me prit par la main et nous redescendîmes.


	10. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Salut Salut **

**Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser pour le retard mais ayant eut quelques problèmes personnelles et familiales, je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire mes suites.**

**Maintenant que ces fameux problèmes sont plus ou moins réglés, j'aurais dorénavant le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture.**

**J'espère pouvoir bientôt poster.**

**Je ne prend nul plaisir à vous faire attendre, je tiens à vous le préciser.**

**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, à bientôt.**

**CoCo-KauKau  
**


	11. Chapitre 9

_** Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. En fauteuil roulant, je sais c'est pas marrant!**_

_**N'y a-t-il pas un petit problème? je n'avais pas déjà posté le chapitre 9? Apparemment non... Donc j'ai des nouvelles... Suite à mon redoublement, à mon accident de voiture et la mort de mes clé usb (paix à leur âme U-U) je ne pouvais pas aller sur l'ordi, mais maintenant que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je suis là!!!!! Chapitre 10 déjà prêt et le 11 aussi. Dites moi une date pour le 10 ;p  
**_

_**Bon, je n'aime pas les discours, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**_

**Chapitre 9**

Sa mère était toujours dans le salon. Elle avait l'air heureuse et désolée à la fois. Je lui dis au revoir et rejoignit Edward dans sa Volvo argent. Le vampire attendit que je sois attaché avant de démarrer.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de le comparé à Chad.  
Chad était nerveux, colérique, violent, parfois vulgaire (avec moi) certes beau mais effrayant. Il me haïssait et je le haïssais également.  
Edward lui était doux et gentil. Je ne l'avais jamais vu être violent. Il parlait souvent comme au début du vingtième siècle, et avec une politesse exquise. Et le plus important, je l'aimais et il m'aimait. Pour moi, c'est ce qui comptait le plus.  
Je devais afficher un sourire idiot à cette constatation.

Pour la seconde fois, je montai de sa voiture. L'Apollon conduit plus lentement qu'à l'allé, comme pour retarder le moment où nous serions séparés. Ça m'allait. Il tenait de nouveau ma main, avec sa main qui ne tenait pas le volant.  
Il avait un air coupable affiché sur le visage.  
'Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour quoi que ce soit'  
Je compris que j'avais parlé à haute voix quand il tourna la tête vers moi. Il sourit, mais son regard ne changea pas.  
'Je ne peux même pas te protéger'  
'Edward, cesse de te rendre coupable de tout. J'ai confiance en toi...' répliquais-je sans réellement l'écouter.  
'Cela me rassure'

Nous arrivâmes au lycée. Alice courut vers nous, me tendis un sac et me tira, toujours en courant dans les toilettes. Je me changeai, aidée par Alice, étant donné que je ne pouvais pas aller bien vite avec ma maladresse. D'après elle, Chad ne devais pas sentir l'odeur sur moi. Celle d'Alice était acceptable mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute du rapprochement qu'il y avait eut entre Edward et moi.  
J'étais en train de penser que c'était une bonne chose que Chad ne prête pas attention à ma façon de m'habiller le matin quand Alice me poussa hors de toilette, mes anciens vêtements dans les mains. Elle me tira jusqu'au parking, jeta son fardeau dans la voiture de son frère et s'immobilisa.  
La cloche retentit. Annonçant la fin des cours. Je me mis à stresser. Alice fourra quelque chose dans mon sac. Les vêtements de l'autre jour. Je cherchai Edward du regard. Il était à l'autre bout du parking et me regardait également. Je mourrai d'envi de parcourir la distance qui nous séparait et de lui sauter dans les bras. Je n'en eu malheureusement pas l'occasion car une voiture s'arrêta devant moi. Chad venait d'arriver. Je montai dans la voiture sans poser de question.

En arrivant à la maison, je pu voir deux voitures devant la demeure. Je les connaissais. C'était les voitures de... Non, tout mes pas eux. Ils étaient comme Chad. C'était des monstres... des... des... Il n'existait aucun mot pour les décrire !  
La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une jeune femme magnifique, d'à peine plus de vingt ans. De longs cheveux châtains clairs, à la limite du blond. Elle était plus belle que Rosalie. Chose presque impossible. Je le connaissais. Lina.  
Une des amies de Chad.  
Elle vient près du véhicule, du côté de Chad. Elle lui sourit. Je savais qu'il était plus qu'ami. Un amour comme dire... sauvage et... animal les unissait. Au moins, je pouvais être tranquille deux minutes quand ils étaient ensemble...  
Je sorti de la voiture et me dirigeai vers la maison, inquiète. Si elle était là, les autres aussi. La peur m'envahi. Je gardai un bien trop mauvais souvenir de leur dernière visite. Une violente nausée m'envahi à ce souvenir.  
J'entrai dans la maison. J'avais raison. Will, Tom, Kevin et Henry étaient dans le salon. Ils s'étaient retournés vers moi, d'un même mouvement. Ils affichaient un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Je me précipitai vers les escaliers et montais dans ma chambre, où je m'enfermai. Des rires me suivirent tout le long du trajet.  
Je me jetai sur le lit et sorti mon cahier de poèmes de mon sac. Je me mis à écrire.

_Hier tu m'as embrassé__  
__Et mon corps s'est embrasé__  
__Dans tes bras, je n'avais plus peur__  
__Et je pouvais enfin connaître le bonheur__  
__Quand tu m'as relâché__  
__Je me suis effondrée__  
__J'aurais préféré tomber dans le vide__  
__Plutôt que de me sentir aussi vide__  
__Tu m'as alors dit que tu m'aimais__  
__Cette phrase dont je rêvais__  
__je me suis de nouveau laisser aller contre toi__  
__Pour goûter à cette joie qui s'offrait à moi__  
__Mais vint vite le moment de nous séparez__  
__Et je me suis remise à pleurer._

Le poème terminé, je refermais le cahier et le cachait. C'était la seule chose que j'avais réussi à cacher à Chad. Je m'allongeai sur le lit... et m'endormis, souhaitant m'évader du monde dans lequel je vivais pour me réfugier dans le monde des rêves.

Quand je quittai les bras de Morphée et ouvrais les yeux, je vis Chad près de moi, ainsi que nos « invités ». Mon cœur partit dans une course effrénée et paniquée.  
'Je suis allé voir un certain Mike Newton ce matin. Il avait des choses très intéressante à me dire d'après Lina. Tu as été chez les Cullen hier après-midi...'  
Oh non ! Il n'était pas censé le savoir. Je te maudis Newton ! La peur m'envahi... Pourquoi Mike ne pouvait-il pas se taire ?  
'Et j'ai appris quelque chose qui m'a fort déplu... Il semblerait que tu sois très proche de celui aux cheveux cuivrés... Edward, c'est ça ? D'après lui, la façon dont vous vous regardiez avant mon arrivé était très explicite sur votre relation'  
Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me força à me lever. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du miens.  
'Sale petite vermine. Tu croyais pouvoir me tromper et me le cacher... Tu vas le regretter amèrement'  
Sur ceux, il me lança par terre. Ils s'approchèrent tous de moi, des sourires plus sadiques les uns que les autres sur leurs visages.

PdV Edward

Une semaine. Une semaine que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de ma Bella. Une semaine qu'elle était enfermée chez ce Chad et que j'ignorais si elle allait bien... si elle était en vie.  
A chaque fois que nous essayons d'y aller, d'aller chercher ma douce Bella, nous faisions, contre notre gré, demi-tour. Comme si une force invisible nous empêchait de sortir. De plus, Alice n'avait aucune vision depuis maintenant une semaine. Leur futur est comme... effacé. Ça rend Alice folle... Enfin, pas qu'Alice. Tout le monde dans la maison. Le pire est qu'à chaque fois que l'on voulait aller la chercher, qu'à chaque fois que l'on sort pour y aller, nous ne pouvions plus contrôler notre corps et nous retournions à l'intérieur, comme poussés par une force invisible. Le pouvoir de l'un d'entre eux ? Peut-être. Non c'était même sur et certain. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'aller chercher ma Bella.  
Nous ne savions même pas si elle était encore vivante... L'imaginer morte m'était insupportable.

Un cri, que je reconnu comme étant celui d'Esmée, venant de l'entré, me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je me précipitai à l'étage du dessous. Ma mère était dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte. Un paquet renversé sur le sol d'où sortaient des papiers, un CD et une petite boîte.

_Oh mon dieu ! C'est horrible ! La pauvre ! La pauvre petite !_

Les pensées d'Esmée étaient toutes de ce genre là. Aussitôt, je me mis à paniquer quand à la santé de mon amour. Jasper tentait tant bien que mal, de la calmer. Carlisle la serrait dans ses bras.  
Personne ne faisait attention au paquet sur le sol. C'était pourtant la raison de la défaillance d'Esmée. Alice et moi approchâmes du carton d'un même pas.  
Je fus celui qui l'attrapait. Et ce que je vis me choqua et fit monter en mi de l'inquiétude mais surtout un sentiment de colère à peine descriptible tant il était fort.  
'Edward, qu'y a-t-il ?' m'interrogea Emmett.  
J'étais incapable de lui répondre. Agacé, il m'arracha le paquet des mains. Même lui poussa un cri de surprise.  
Il alla dans le salon et vida le contenu sur la table. Nous le suivîmes.  
Sur la table étais disposé un Cd rom, une poche de... sang. Celui que je reconnu à l'odeur comme celui de Bella. Il y avait aussi des photos et la petite boite que j'avais remarquée. Alice l'ouvrit. Elle contenait... des ... des ongles...

Je pris, la main tremblante de rage, les photos. Dessus, Bella, torturée... encore... et encore. Ne supportant plus tout ça, je lâchai les photos et me précipitai dehors.  
'Edward ! Où vas-tu ?' m'appela Carlisle.  
'C'est pourtant évident, je vais la chercher' répliquais-je.  
Ils me suivirent tous. Je courais le plus vite que je pouvais. A chaque pas, mon inquiétude augmentait. Et si c'était trop tard ? Nous étions maintenant libres de nos mouvements. Pour nous laisser aller voir le massacre qui avait eut lieu ?  
Etant le plus rapide de ma famille, c'est moi qui arrivai le premier. Aucune voiture n'était garée dehors. Aucune pensée ne me parvenait. Par contre, on pouvait sentir une forte odeur de sang. Celui de mon ange. J'entrai dans la demeure qui était plongée dans le noir. Je me dirigeai vers le lieu où l'odeur était la plus présente et la plus forte. A l'étage. Dans la chambre. J'ouvris lentement la porte. De faibles rayons de soleil entraient dans la pièce, se faufilant entre les volets.  
Dans un des coins de la chambre, Bella était sur le sol, recroquevillé sur elle-même. En moins d'une fraction de seconde, je parcouru la distance qui nous séparait.  
La panique se faisait de plus en plus intense en moi. J'entendais son cœur battre, faiblement.  
'Bella... je t'en pris, ouvre les yeux... ne m'abandonne pas...' suppliais-je.

Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais certainement pleuré. Carlisle arriva à côté de moi et regarda ma Bella, choqué de voir l'état dans lequel elle était. Il l'examina rapidement.  
'il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital au plus vite !'  
Il la prit dans ses bras avec précaution et se mit à courir. Esmée poussa un nouveau cri en voyant Bella, couverte de sang. Les autres restèrent silencieux, mais leurs pensées, elles, ne l'étais pas.

_Chad et ses amis vont nous le payer ! _Alice.  
_La traque va commencer ! Je veux les faire souffrir, comme ils ont fait souffrir ma petite sœur ! _Emmett.  
_Je vais leur faire regretté d'avoir croisé notre route et celle de ma sœur. _Rosalie.  
_Ils vont comprendre le sens du mot souffrance._ Jasper.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec leurs intentions communes.  
Nous suivîmes Carlisle jusqu'à l'hôpital. Là-bas, il m'assura que se sera lui qui s'occuperait de ma Bella. Je lui faisais confiance. Je savais qu'il ferait tout pour la sauver. Je savais qu'il y arriverait.

PdV Carlisle

Bella venait de se réveiller. Elle était désormais hors de danger. Je fermais la porte de sa chambre et m'aventurai dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Je devais rejoindre la salle d'attente et annoncer à Edward une nouvelle peu réjouissante, du moins, selon le point de vue. Je poussai la porte à double battant et arrivait dans une pièce blanchâtre. Tous les membres de la famille se tournèrent vers moi, avide de savoir si Bella allait s'en sortir. Visiblement, Alice ne leur avait rien dit.  
'Bella va s'en sortir. Bizarrement, elle est déjà réveillée mais...'  
Edward ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase. Il se leva et parti en direction de la chambre de ma « fille ». Nous le emboitâmes le pas.  
'Edward attend !'  
Trop tard, il ouvrit la porte. Bella, tourna la tête vers nous et murmura un faible.  
'Qui êtes-vous ?'

* * *

_**Vous voyez le bouton vert juste en dessous ? Cliquez dessus ;P ça me ferait trèèèèssss plaisir! Alors, pour quand voulez-vous le 10?**_


	12. Chapitre 10

**_Hellow!! Le nouveau chapitre, posté rapidement, comme promis! C'est vrai il est court mais bon, important aussi. La réaction de Bella et des Cullen devant l'amnésie de cette dernière. _**

**_Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je tiens vous remercier pour votre soutien, ça me touche vrai ^^ ça fait du bien, car ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Merci beaucoup…_**

**_Bon allez…. BONNE LECTURE!_**

**Chapitre 10**

Je m'étais réveillée il y a à peine quelques minutes, et la seule chose que je savais sur moi était mon nom, que j'avais appris par un dénommé Carlisle Cullen, médecin dans l'hôpital où j'étais. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais là ! Enfin, j'avais mal, affreusement mal. Mais comment cela m'était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi étais-je dans cet état ?  
Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser d'avantage de questions que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un groupe de personne entra. Ils étaient tous très beaux. Trois femmes, trois hommes et le docteur Cullen.  
'Qui êtes-vous?' demandais-je, curieuse de savoir s'il était possible que je connaisse telles créatures.  
Ma question eut l'effet d'une bombe. De plus, elle sembla les surprendre et les blesser. En particulier l'Adonis aux cheveux cuivrés, dont l'air torturé qu'il affichait un peu plus tôt ne fit que s'accentuer. Il devrait être interdit de faire souffrir de la sorte un ange.  
L'Apollon sorti de la pièce, bousculant au passage le médecin. Au moment où la porte se referma derrière lui, je senti un grand vide en moi, au niveau de la poitrine et une sensation de manque m'envahit. Pourquoi ressentais-je une chose pareille? Qui était cet Adonis pour moi?  
Ce ne fut que quand on s'assit sur mon lit que je me souvins de mes autres visiteurs. Je tournai difficilement la tête (chaque mouvement m'était douloureux) vers la personne assise. C'était une femme brune, au visage bienveillant, mais emprunts de tristesse.  
'Bonjour Bella, je m'appelle Esmée Cullen, la femme de Carlisle que tu connais déjà. Et voici mes enfants. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Celui qui vient de sortir, c'est Edward.'  
'Comment... comment me connaissez-vous? Et pourquoi... Edward est-il parti?' Prononcer son nom avait quelque chose d'apaisant.  
J'avais du mal à parler et j'ignorais s'ils m'avaient entendu.  
'Avant que tu ne perdes la mémoire, tu étais amie avec mes enfants, de plus, c'est nous qui allons nous occuper de toi quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital. Et... ' Elle semblait hésiter à répondre à ma deuxième question. 'Le fait que tu ne te souviennes de rien nous affecte énormément et te voir dans cet état aussi...' répondit-elle simplement, évitant en partie ma question.  
Je devinais qu"il y avait autre chose, mais n'insistait pas, ne me sentant pas la force de lutter.  
Je venais à peine de me réveiller et pourtant mes yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer. L'épuisement m'envahie. Mon dernier souvenir avant de m'endormir fut le visage d'Esmée, qui me regardait tendrement, comme seule une mère pouvait le faire.

Je fus réveillée par deux voix d'hommes. J'identifiais l'une d'elles comme étant celle du docteur Cullen. Une autre prit la parole.  
'Comment a-t-elle perdu la mémoire?' demanda un magnifique ténor. J'été prête à mettre ma main au feu que cette voix plus que sublime appartenait à Edward.  
'Calme toi, Edward!' Bingo 'D'après ses examens, aucuns des chocs qu'elle n'a subi ne peut l'expliquer, c'est pourquoi nous pensons que Bella a, en quelque sorte, perdu la mémoire de sa propre volonté. Elle a beaucoup souffert et a du vouloir oublier. C'est d'une certaine façon, et selon un certain point de vue, une bonne chose. Elle ne souffrira plus de son passé dorénavant'  
'Elle voudra savoir Carlisle! Elle nous posera des questions. Que devrons-nous dire? Nous ne pourrons pas faire passer cela pour un accident. Regarde son visage! Regarde ce qu'ils ont, ce qu'il a osé lui faire! Il l'a marqué! Il a posé sa marque sur elle, comme si elle n'était qu'un animal! Comment veux-tu lui expliquer ça sans qu'elle connaisse la vérité. Et moi, comment vais-je faire pour être avec elle, tout les jours, sans pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, sachant qu'elle m'a oublié?'

Pourquoi? Pourquoi parlait-il ainsi? Et surtout, de quoi parlait-il? Qui m'avait... marqué et pourquoi? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi affecté pat ma perte de mémoire? Pourquoi était-il aussi désespéré? Sa voix seule me faisait sentir la souffrance qui le rongeait. J'avais envie de me réveiller réellement et de lui dire que je ne méritais pas qu'il s'inquiète et souffre ainsi pour... non à cause de moi.  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
'Carlisle! Edward! Elle va bientôt se réveiller. Elle doit déjà vous entendre. Faites attention à ce que vous dites' dit un magnifique soprano.  
J'ouvris alors les yeux, découvrant que la personne qui venait de parler était Alice. Edward était debout, en face du lit, près de son père, me regardant. Voyant que j'étais réveillée, il détourna le regard. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Je ne compris pas pourquoi j'en étais blessée.  
J'avais bizarrement envie qu'il me regarde, qu'il me sourît. Comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées, Edward se tourna vers moi et me lança un faible sourire, même si ses yeux étaient toujours remplis de tristesse. Puis il quitta la pièce, Alice le suivit. Je pouvais voir Alice regarder son frère dans les yeux, tandis que ce dernier acquiesçait doucement.  
Je ne comprenais pas. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser de nouvelles questions. Le docteur Cullen commença à me parler.  
'Nous sommes parvenu à stabiliser ton état, de plus comme je suis médecin et que tu viendras vivre à la maison, tu pourrais sortir d'ici une semaine. D'ici là, repose toi'  
Je sursautai quand il m'embrassa sur le front, avant de sortir à la suite de ses enfants.  
L'angoisse m'envahit à l'idée de sortir, malgré mon désir de quitter cet endroit plus que déprimant.  
J'avais tout oublié, absolument tout. J'ignorai comment je ferais une fois les portes de l'hôpital passée. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Avec les Cullen, non avec Edward, je ne risquai rien. Il me protègerait.  
J'ignorai totalement d'où me venait cette pensée. Je le connaissais que de vue, ne lui ayant pas adressé la parole depuis mon réveil, et pourtant, j'avais une entière confiance en lui. Etrangement, j'aurais été prête à lui confier ma vie. Une voix en moi me disait que j'avais raison et qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger.  
C'est avec ses pensées quelque peu rassurantes que je m'endormais une énième fois.

Les rayons du soleil inondaient ma chambre quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux. J'avais un mal de tête horrible. Je refermais les yeux espérant qu'il passerait vite. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Je sentis quelque chose de froid se poser sur mon front, une main me semble-t-il. Je sursautai et rouvrit les yeux. Edward était assis à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué.  
C'était ça main qui était sur mon front. La froideur de sa main me faisait un bien fou.  
'Salut' murmura-t-il, encrant ses incroyables prunelles dorées dans les miennes. Il devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau. Mon cœur s'emballa, tout comme la machine rallier à moi. Je me sentis rougir sous la honte que cela provoqua en moi. Lui, affichait un petit sourire.  
'Sa... Salut' répondis-je, faiblement, également dans un murmure, n'ayant pas confiance en ma voix.  
'Tu as eut une poussée de fièvre cette nuit...' chuchota-t-il.  
Visiblement, lui aussi n'osait pas parler trop fort.  
'Comment tu te sens?'  
'J'ai... mal à la tête...' répondis-je.  
Il retira aussitôt sa main de mon front, cessant aussitôt de sourire. Non! Je voulais qu'il continu à me toucher! Je voulais continuer de voir son sourire accrocher à ses lèvres.  
'Non...' soufflais-je, fronçant les sourcils et tentant de me redresser pour attraper de nouveau sa main.  
Il sembla comprendre le message et reposa sa main sur mon front. Je poussai un soupir de bien être. Edward recommença à me sourire. Je lui souris, faiblement, à mon tour. Sa paume quitta de nouveau mon front, pour cette fois descendre jusqu'à ma joue indemne, la caressant doucement. J'appuyais mon visage dessus, appréciant le touché de sa main froide et douce sur la joue brûlante. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il remarqua mon geste. Ses yeux perdirent un peu, vraiment un peu, de leur tristesse. Cela me soulagea quelque peu. Un peu moins de souffrance sur les épaules d'un ange.

'Pourquoi... pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour... moi?' demandais-je, difficilement.  
'Parce que je tiens à toi Bella' répondit-il.  
Ses mots me rendirent heureuse, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi.  
'Je dois partir Bella, mais je reviens dès que possible... d'accord?'  
La panique m'envahit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. Toujours. Je me sentais en sécurité quand il été avec moi. Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur la commissure de mes lèvres.  
'Je reviens, promis. Repose toi'  
Edward quitta la chambre, tandis que je priais pour qu'il tienne sa promesse.

* * *

_**Vous voyez le petit bouton vers juste en dessus. Surprise Cliquez ;P**_


	13. Chapitre 11

**Hellow! Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 11 de violence de l'amour. Désolée de pas avoir posté avant, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Entre les mes rendez-vous médicaux et le travail que me fait faire mon beau père pour que je n'accumule pas plus de retard. Et ce crétin me dit que je lui ai déjà fait honte en redoublant, pas besoin d'en rajouter -_-' mon dieu.**

**Sinon… je suis trop contente!!! J'en réussi à bouger les jambes! Pas beaucoup et pas longtemps, certes, mais tout de même!!**

**Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et vous laisse lire maintenant. Bonne lecture!**

**Violence de l'amour**

**Chapitre 11**

Voilà, nous étions le jour J. Je sortais de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. J'étais à la fois heureuse et stressée. Mais Carlisle m'avait certifié que tout ce passerait bien. Esmée et lui se comportait avec moi comme si j'étais leur fille. Tout comme moi je commençais à les considérer comme mes parents... Mes parents... je me demandais pourquoi ils n'étaient pas là. Les Cullen m'avaient dit qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas et que je ne leur avais jamais parlé d'eux.

J'étais assise dans un fauteuil roulant, poussé par Emmett dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Carlisle marchant à nos côtés. Les médecins ne voulaient pas que je marche en quittant le bâtiment hospitalier. J'avais été surprise de voir que les infirmières me connaissaient déjà. Mais je n'avais pas posé de questions et m'été juré de faire en sorte qu'elles m'oublient. Bref, ne plus mettre les pieds dans ce lieu de tortures.  
Nous arrivâmes finalement devant la Mercedes du plus ancien Cullen. Je me levais, difficilement je dois l'avouer, du fauteuil et m'installai sur la banquette arrière du véhicule. Emmett et son père, eux, s'assirent devant, Carlisle derrière le volant. Il démarra. Je regardais l'hôpital s'éloigner derrière nous. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.  
Emmett se tourna vers moi.

'Alors Bella, prête à nous supporter 24 heures sur 24?' me demanda-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.  
'Je pense pouvoir y survivre' répliquais-je, rieuse.  
'Tu verras, Alice est encore pire hors de l'hôpital. Elle ne va pas te lâcher avec le shopping quand tu seras entièrement remise'  
'Misère' me plaignis-je.  
Ses éclats de rire redoublèrent à la vue de ma réaction. Je décidais d'ignorer ses moqueries. Je fermais les yeux et laissais ma tête s'appuyer contre le dossier.

Edward avait tenu sa promesse. Il était revenu une ou deux heures après son départ. Il m'avait alors expliqué que Carlisle et Esmée les avaient adoptés. Il me semblait bien qu'ils étaient bien trop jeune pour avoir des enfants de cet âge. Durant tout le temps où il avait été avec moi, il n'avait pas lâché ma main. Et quand je m'étais rendormi, il était toujours à mes côtés.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées car Carlisle qui venait d'ouvrir ma portière. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que nous étions déjà arrivé. Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture et à aller jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci fut ouverte par une Alice souriante. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me fit entrer avec empressement. Je failli trébucher quand elle m'entraîna vers la salon où elle reste de la famille était réuni.

'Bienvenue à la maison!' s'écria le petit lutin en me serrant dans ses bras.  
Ce fut ensuite Esmée qui me serra contre elle.  
'Je sui heureuse de te revoir ici Bella. Hors de cet hôpital'  
Alice me tira ensuite vers l'étage, pour me montrer ma chambre me disait-elle. Monter les escaliers m'était plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Ça m'avait épuisé. Alice me fit alors entrer dans une pièce. Ma chambre. Elle était magnifique et spacieuse. Les murs beige clair contrastaient avec les meubles aux couleurs plus sombrées. Un immense lit trônait contre le mur de fond. Je parti m'y asseoir puis observai le reste de la pièce. Un bureau était appuyé contre le mur de gauche, juste à côté d'une coiffeuse. Je pouvais voir une porte dans un coin. Mon dressing m'expliqua Alice. Une immense fenêtre, limite baie vitrée, occupait une grande partie du troisième mur, laissant juste assez de place pour une porte.  
'Ta salle de bain' me dit le lutin.

Je la remerciai et remarqua que le sol était recouvert une épaisse moquette qui semblait douce au touchée.  
'C'est magnifique!'  
'Esmée et moi l'avons fait pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital. Je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plait'  
Alice se dirigea vers la porte et m'incita à la suivre, me disant que sa mère m'avait préparé de quoi manger. Ça tombait bien, j'étais affamée. La nourriture à l'hôpital était écoeurante, je n'avais quasiment rien mangé là-bas.  
Je me levais et suivit la jeune Cullen qui m'emmena dans la cuisine. Sur la table était posée une assiette de spaghetti à la bolognaise. Ça avait l'air délicieux. Je m'assis chaise sur la chaise tirée pour moi. Je me jetai presque littéralement sur mon assiette, mangeant avec avidité, faisant une nouvelle fois rire Emmett. Je n'y fis pas attention et continuai de manger.  
Mon plat vide, Esmée vint près de moi, débarrassa mon assiette et la nettoya.

'C'est délicieux' lui dis-je.  
'Merci' me remercia-t-elle, affichant toujours son sourire maternel à mon égard. 'Je suis heureuse de voir que ça t'a plus. Je suis encore douée en cuisine, on dirait'  
Je lui rendis son sourire puis allait dans le salon où les enfants Cullen regardaient la télé. J'hésitai à y aller avec eux. Finalement Rosalie me fit signe de venir les rejoindre. Il ne restait qu'une place. A côté d'Edward, qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil, sur le canapé. Je m'y précipitai presque, sous l'air enjoué d'Alice. J'avais envie, non besoin, de me blottir dans ses bras, contre son torse. Mais je devais résister. Je ne savais même pas d'où me venait ce désir.

Nous regardâmes le film qu'Emmett avait choisi. The Covenant*, me semblait-il. L'acteur principal, était pas mal. Beau même. Bon moins que les Cullen... beaucoup moins qu'Edward, mais quand même, Steven Strait était pas mal du tout.  
Tandis que le Caleb réparait le part brise en miette de sa voiture, les deux frères de l'Adonis assit à côté de moi de levèrent d'un même mouvement et s'assirent à la table du salon. Ils se mirent à faire un bras de fer. J'observai chacun de leurs gestes. Le grand nounours, surnom d'Emmett, battu son frère à plat de couture.  
'Allez Eddy, vient en faire un contre Jazz puis moi' proposa, même ordonna, le géant.

L'Apollon aux cheveux cuivrés soupira et les rejoint. Je continuai de les observer, mon attention cette fois-ci reportée sur Edward. Le bras de fer qui l'opposait à son frère blond étant plus équilibré et le résultat plus incertain. Aucun des deux adversaires ne voulait s'avouer vaincu. Je me surpris à encourager mentalement Edward.  
Alors que Jasper commençait à battre son frère, celui-ci fit un mouvement du poignet qui lui permit de plaquer le dos de la main du blond contre la table, lui assurant ainsi la victoire.  
Edward sourit, fière de lui, mais son sourire s'effaça vite pour lancer un regard noir à sa sœur ressemblant à un mannequin blond. Cette dernière éclata de rire avant de lui lancer un "Maintenant, toi contre mon Mett!'  
Cette fois-ci par contre, Emmett battit son frère.

La bonne humeur régnait. Même si dans leurs yeux, je voyais très clairement que ce n'était qu'une façade.

PdV Edward  
Alice était en train de montrer sa chambre à Bella, juste à côté de la mienne. Ça, Alice l'avait fait exprès. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, au contraire.  
Le comportement de Bella à mon égard m'étonnait, mais me plaisait aussi. Son cœur battait la chamade quand elle me voyait ou ratait un battement quand je lui souriais ou la touchait. De plus, j'avais pu voir à l'hôpital qu'elle désirait ma présence près d'elle. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Même si elle ne se souvenait pas de moi, elle était paniquée à l'idée que je m'éloigne. Quand j'étais avec elle là-bas, elle tenait fermement ma main, comme si cela était vital pour elle. En tout cas, ça l'était pour moi. Quand ma famille venait la voir, elle ne faisait quasiment attention qu'à moi.  
Finalement, les choses pouvaient s'arranger entre nous. Je n'avais pas à être aussi désespéré. Je ferais tout pour la reconquérir. C'était décidé, j'aurais de nouveau le cœur de ma Bella.

Je réalisai alors qu'elle était assise à côté de moi. Je ressenti une envie soudaine de passer mes bras autour d'elle et de la serrer contre moi. Mais je devais lutter contre ce désir.  
Durant le film, je ne la quittai pas des yeux. Elle était magnifique. Dieu merci, j'avais vu sur sa joue non marquée.  
Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, si tentantes. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir de nouveau les embrasser.  
Elle était si belle. Sa peau de porcelaine qui se teintait de rouge, au niveau de ses joues, lui donnait un air fragile irrésistible. Oui, ma Bella était irrésistible tout simplement.  
'Jazz, un petit bras de fer, ça te tentes?' demanda Emmett, bien trop bas pour que l'unique humaine de la maison, mon humaine, entende quoi que ce soit.  
'Emmett, tu sais très bien qui va gagner...' soupira mon empathe de frère. Le pauvre... enfin... d'habitude c'est sur moi que ça tombe.  
'Allez Jazz, on va rigoler'  
'Ok, ok' se résigna Jasper.  
Ils se levèrent en même temps, surprenant Bella qui ne s'y attendait pas. Je souris. Elle était si innocente.

Bien entendu, ce fut Emmett qui remporta la victoire.  
'Allez Eddy, vient en faire un contre Jazz puis moi' proposa mon grizzly de frère.  
Je soupirai, sachant qu'il ne me laisserait pas le choix et les rejoint, quittant à contre cœur ma place au côté de Bella.  
Je commençais un bras de fer contre Jasper. Je sentais le regard de mon ange posé sur ma nuque, attendant avec impatience de savoir lequel de nous deux allaient gagner. Je n'avais absolument intention de perdre donc, quand Jasper fut en train de prendre l'avantage, croyant la victoire sienne, j'exécutais un rapide mouvement du poignet et plaquait le dos de sa main contre la table, y créant un léger creux. Oups, Esmée allait pas être contente...  
Je devais très certainement afficher un sourire montrant que j'étais fière de moi. Contre Jasper, la victoire, ou la défaite, n'était jamais assurée.  
_Alors Ed, prêt à tout pour l'impressionner?_  
Rosalie. Je lui jetai un regard noir, perdant mon sourire. Elle me répondit par un éclat de rire.  
"Maintenant, toi contre mon Mett!'

Ok, cette fois, je n'ai pas assuré du tout. Je me suis fais littéralement écrasé. Vaincu, je retournai à ma place avec Bella. Elle me sourit doucement. Je lui rendis son sourire, puis croisait son regard.  
Je pouvais y lire qu'elle avait conscience que tout ça n'été que comédie.

---------

Alice avait mit un film qu'elle avait elle-même choisi cette fois-ci. Match point si je ne me trompe pas.  
Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le personnage principal. Je ne comprenais pas ce genre d'humain. Préférer l'argent au reste. Sacrifier la vie de la femme qu'il aimait pour de l'argent. Je soupirai. Les humains étaient irrécupérables sur certains points.  
Je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mes épaules. Je tournai le tête vers Bella. Elle s'était endormie, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule.

J'avais conscience que mon regard exprimait tout l'amour que j'éprouvais à son égard. Et dieu seul sait combien je l'aimais.  
Je lui caressai les cheveux bruns.  
'Edward. Tu devrais la monter' me dit doucement ma mère.  
En regardant ma famille, je pu voir qu'ils nous souriaient. Je pris délicatement Belle dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé dans la pièce, je le déposai doucement sur le lit, évitant de la réveillée. Je mis la couverture sur elle et décidai de quitter la pièce. J'allais sortir quand la voix de Bella m'appela.  
Je me retournai vivement vers elle. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et me regardait.  
'Reste avec moi Edward' me supplia-t-elle.  
Comment lui dire non? Je m'assis sur le bord du lit.  
'Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras Bella...'  
'Merci' souffla-t-elle.  
Je me demandais pourquoi elle quémandait ainsi ma présence, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.  
Je l'embrassais sur la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'elle replongeait dans le bras de Morphée.  
Je restai là, à la regarder dormir, me demandant quand ce calme que nous vivions allait laisser place à la tempête.  
Bientôt me criait une voix dans la tête.


	14. Question

_**Hellow! Alors, je voudrais vous poser une question.**_

_**Le chapitre 12 est presque terminé et le chapitre 13 est déjà entamé. Et j'ai eu une idée. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Je voulais mettre un PdV Chad au début du chapitre 13.**_

_**D'après vous, est-ce une bonne idée? Est-ce que cela vous plairait?**_

_**Merci de me répondre rapidement.**_

_**CoCo-KauKau**_


	15. Chapitre 12

_**Hellow! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos **__**Reviews, ça me va droit au cœur^^ Et je vous remercie aussi pour avoir répondu à ma question. **_

_**Je ferais un point de vue de Chad. Ce sera le premier du chapitre 13. Certaines personnes m'ont demandés de ne pas faire de lui un "faux méchant". Je vous rassure. Chad est un échant, un vrai. La seule raison pour laquelle il est comme ça… c'est qu'il est né comme ça.**_

_**Bonn Lecture**_

**Chapitre 12**

Encore une fois, Edward m'avait embrassé à la commissure de mes lèvres. Quand il avait fait ça, mon corps tout entier s'était embrasé.

Puis, il était resté avec moi, comme je lui avais demandé. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Quand je m'étais réveillée, il était assis sur le fauteuil de ma chambre. Impeccablement habillé, comme toujours.

Je me redressais sur le lit, me mettant en position assise. Il vint vers moi.

'- Tu vois. Je suis là' dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentent de lui sourire. Il me le rendit, ne son mythique sourire en coin qui m'éblouie, comme à chaque fois. Edward était tout simplement magnifique.

Ses yeux dorés échappèrent à mon regard pour se poser sur ma joue. A ce moment là, je vis très distinctement ses yeux s'assombrirent pour devenir noir comme le charbon. Il avait l'air énervé, enfin, c'était surtout un euphémisme de dire ça. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, puis je me souvins de ce qu'il avait dit à son père pendant que je séjournai à l'hôpital. Ma joue était marquée comme par un signe d'appartenance. C'était ça, la cause de son changement d'humeur? Certainement.

'- Edward?' dis-je à voix basse.

Il releva vivement les yeux vers les miens. Son regard se radoucit quelque peu et ses iris redevinrent un peu plus clairs.

'- Je peux te poser une question?' l'interrogeais-je.

'- Bien évidemment Bella'

'- Pourquoi, de toute la famille, es-tu celui qui s'inquiète le plus pour moi? Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu tout simplement? Et pourquoi… pourquoi suis-je incapable de résister à l'envie d'être avec toi?'

Je n'avais pas totalement prévu de poser cette dernière question. Edward quand à lui, ne semblait pas s'attendre à ça. Il avait du penser que je demanderai quelque chose sur ma vie ou sur la façon dont j'avais perdu la mémoire.

Il semblait hésiter à me répondre. Pourquoi? C'était relativement simple de répondre à mes deux premières interrogations. L'Apollon baissa la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait me dire.

Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent, durant lesquels je l'observai. Ses cheveux, d'une couleur rare, cuivrés, désordonnés de façon impeccablement contrôlés jouaient un aussi grand rôle que ses traits fins et sublime dans sa beauté ensorcelante. On pouvait deviner sous son t-shirt et ses manches des muscles parfaitement dessiné. Ses longs cils ne faisaient qu'accentuer la couleur de ses yeux.

Il releva la tête, m'interrompant dans ma contemplation. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, attendant qu'il réponde.

Edward posa sa main sur ma joue, la caressant comme il l'avait fait il y a plusieurs jours. Sa peau était douce et son touché agréable, quoi que glacé. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter un maximum de cette sensation divine. Je senti ensuite ses lèvres déposer un tendre baiser sur le miennes. Mon cœur s'emballa. J'ouvris les yeux. Et constatai qu'Edward n'était plus dans la pièce. Quand était-il sorti? Il n'y a même pas une seconde, il était encore en train de m'embrasser…

PdV Edward

Quel idiot! Mais quel idiot! Pourquoi l'avais-je embrassé? Je ne savais même pas si elle m'aimait. Et elle aussi certainement. Ça avait été plus fort que moi. Quand j'avais relevé la tête et l'ai vu se mordre ses lèvres si tentantes, je n'avais pas pu résister. Je l'avais embrassé. Ne pouvant plus lutter contre cette envie qui me rongeait depuis son réveil.

J'arrêtais d'avancer une fois dans ma clairière. Je me laissais tomber dans l'herbe. J'vais l'impression de sentir encore ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ça m'avait tellement manqué, et j'avais eu si peur de ne plus avoir cette possibilité quand on a découvert ce qu'elle vivait. Je m'en voulais pour ça aussi.

PdV Bella 

J'étais descendue dans le salon, peu après le départ d'Edward. Il m'avait embrassé… Rien que d'y penser, mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et mon sang envahi mon visage, y inscrivant des rougeurs. J'aurais tant souhaité qu'il continu de m'embrasser au lieu de s'enfuit ainsi, comme un voleur. Je devais prendre ça comme un je t'aime? Et moi, que ressentais-je? Ça expliquerait pourquoi je réagissais de la sorte en sa présence. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses même… Etait-il possible que j'aimais, que j'aime un être aussi parfait? Assurément. Et était-il possible que cet être m'aime? Apparemment.

Je me demandai où il était, et pourquoi. Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche, sachant pertinemment que seul Edward pourrait répondre à ces questions.

Je pris des vêtements de rechanges et entrai dans la salle de bain. Je posai mes affaires et commençai à me dévêtir puis entrai dans la douche. J'allumai l'eau, chaude, qui se mit à couler sur mon corps meurtri. En lev oyant dans ce piètre état, une partie de moi voulait savoir qui m'avait fait ça, et pourquoi. Une autre partie e moi avait peur de savoir quel monstre avait osé faire ça. Je _devais _savoir. Pas seulement ça, mais _toute _ma vie. Qui étais-je réellement? Je ne connaissais que mon nom et mon âge. Ma véritable relation avec les Cullen aussi m'intéressait.

Sortant de nouveau de mes pensées, je me lavai et quittai la douche. Mon regard se posa sur le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo. A ce moment-là, j'eus un choc. J'étais bien _marquée _et ce n'était pas une façon de parler. Deux C croisés avait été fait, visiblement aux fers rouges, sur ma joue. C'est donc de cette marque dont parlaient Carlisle et Edward, et qui semblait tant énerver ce dernier.

Je me demandais de quoi il s'agissait… Des initiales? Ce serait logique. Mais les initiales de qui? J'étais persuadée que si je le demandais aux Cullen, je n'aurais aucune réponse. La vérité était-elle si horrible que ça?

Quand je fus habillée et coiffée, la porte de la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le petit lutin de la famille.

'- Alors, les vêtements que je t'ai acheté te plaisent?'

'- Oui, merci beaucoup Alice'

'- Tant mieux, j'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas!'

Je portai un jean avec une petite chemise beige claire. J'avais aussi des ballerines blanches.

'- Le beige te va à merveille'

Je l'embrassai sur la joue. Elle me sourit.

'- Merci Alice. Merci beaucoup'

'- Viens, les autres veulent te voir. Au fait, évite de tomber jusqu'à ce soir' me dit-elle.

Elle m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna vers le salon où tous les Cullen, mis à part Edward, étaient réunis. Rosalie était installée sur les genoux d'Emmett. Alice me lâcha et sautilla vers son époux. Moi, je restais bêtement debout devant eux, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

'- Bella, si tu veux, tu peux aller dans mon bureau. Il y a une grande bibliothèque. Prends le livre de ton choix et restes au calme' me proposa Carlisle. Je lui souris et me précipitai vers l'étage où se trouvait le fameux bureau. Je faillis tomber deux fois rien que dans les escaliers.

J'entrai dans le bureau du patriarche de la famille et regardai d'un air émerveillé l'immense bibliothèque. Je n'allais jamais réussir à choisir. En plus de ça, toutes sortes de livres étaient réuni. Aussi bien classique que plus moderne.

Mon regard fut attiré par une rangée de livres visiblement anciens. _Légendes d'un autre temps_. Pourquoi pas? Je pris le livre et m'installai sur un des fauteuils de la pièce. Une des légendes concernaient les vampires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je fus aussitôt attirée par cette partie.

_La légende des vampires se perd dans la nuit des temps. Créatures nocturnes, elles sucent le sang de leurs victimes. Particulièrement répandu en Europe de l'Est, le mythe des vampires s'étend à l'Afrique et même en Asie, où des femmes vampires s'attardent, le long des routes de l'Inde pour sucer le sang des éléphants._

_Qu'on les appelle Vampir ou Nosferatu dans d'autres langues, c'est toujours des morts-vivants dont on parle, ces créatures de la nuit aux multiples pouvoirs qui ne projettent aucune ombre et dont les miroirs ne renvoient aucune image. Les récits traditionnels ont laissé d'eux des descriptions terrifiantes: visage mal rasé et cramoisi, voix caverneuse, bouche toujours entrouverte sur de longues canines. D'un bond, il se jettent sur leurs victimes et les étouffent tout en buvant leur sang. Depuis le 19__e__ siècle et la légende du comte Dracula, les vampires ont gagnés en élégance. D'une pâleur extrême, parfaitement rasés et bien habillés, ils séduisent leurs proies avant de leur faire deux petites incisions dans le cou pour en sucer le sang._

_Pour exterminer n vampire, il faut parvenir à les décapiter, il est aussi recommandé de la brûler avec son cercueil. Mais attention, ceci est à vos risques et périls!_

Une illustration accompagnait la légende. Un homme blond d'une grande beauté, les yeux d'un rouge sanglant et de longs canines dépassant des sa bouche.

J'étais totalement hypnotisée par cette image infernale. J'avais une sensation de déjà vu. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait dans ce dessin… les dents… oui… c'est ça. J'étais persuadée que les vampires n'en avaient pas.

Je reportai mon attention sur les textes. Rien de bien intéressant à mon avis, que diverses légendes de divers endroits… quoi que non, il y avait bien quelque chose d'intéressant. Une légende venait d'ici, de Forks, ou plutôt de la Push. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas indiquée ici. Mince, ma curiosité était piquée au vif et je ne pouvais pas l'assouvir. Mauvaise journée… Enfin, pas tant que ça… Finalement, très mauvaise journée, après tout Edward m'avait embrassé mais avait ensuite fuit. Le regrettait-il? A cette idée, mon cœur me fit souffrir. Et s'il le regrettait… je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face…

C'est donc sur ces pensées négatives que je reposais le livre et en choisi, au hasard, un autre. _La nuit de l'infamie, une confession_ de Michael Cox. Je lu la quatrième de couverture. Quoi? Edward Glyver… Edward… Bon je ne lirai pas ce livre… Minute! _J'étais capable de tuer un inconnu de sang-froid, mais incapable de voir BELLA malheureuse. _Misère. Double non. Je veux me changer les idées moi! Pourquoi, sur les quoi… milliers de livres de la bibliothèque de Carlisle, j'avais choisi CE livre? Misère de misère! Maudite, moi je vous le dis! Bon, allez, on rechange!

Voyons voir, _Pensées de l'innocente_ de Caroline Ménélec. Prions! Ouf, c'est bon. L'héroïne s'appelle Elena et est ce qu'on nomme couramment "folle", enfin, d'après ses parents.

Ce livre me disait vaguement quelque chose… Aucun Edward en vue… C'est déjà ça… J'ouvris le livre et me plongeais dans la vie gâchée d'Elena.

PdV Edward

J'ouvris lentement la porte de la villa, même si je savais que toute ma famille savait que j'étais là. Alors que j'entrai dans la maison, Esmé descendait les escaliers en me lançant un sourire bienveillant et surtout réconfortant. Elle m'annonça mentalement que Bella s'était endormi dans le bureau de Carlisle et qu'elle venait de la déposer dans ma chambre, pour que ma douce Bella soit mieux installer. Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête et montai rejoindre mon ange. Comme ma mère me l'avait dit, elle dormait paisiblement, seule sa tête émergeant de sous la couette. Elle était si belle.

_Edward! Viens par là s'il te plait! _Alice… Evidemment.

Je quittai à regret Bella et rejoint mes frères et sœurs dans le salon. Ils été aussi en cercle, par terre, de la nourriture posée au centre. Cinq assiettes. D'accord, là, je m'inquiétai… Jasper et Rosalie regardaient les assiettes de spaghetti bolognaise, me semble-t-il, avec un air de dégoût qu'ils ne cherchaient même pas à dissimuler. Emmett, lui affichait un grand sourire d'enfant sur le point de faire une bêtise très excitante. Encore plus inquiétant… Alice quand à elle me regardait moi et, d'un simple regard, m'incita à m'asseoir avec eux. Mieux valait ne pas la contre dire maintenant. Je m'installai donc, sur le sol.

'- Bon, alors, Edward, maintenant que tu es là, tu vas nous aider à gagner notre défi contre Emmett et croit le ou non, Carlisle. Il ne voulait apparemment pas nous avoir dans les pattes. Va savoir pourquoi. Enfin, bref, revenons au défi. Comme tu as du le deviner… nous devons manger!'

Quoi!? Hors de question que je mette ce truc ignoble dans la bouche. C'était déjà assez écœurant à voir et à sentir. Yeurk! Je ne pouvais pas faire CA! Hors de question! Je n'ai jamais demandé à participer moi!

'- Celui qui arrivera à finir son assiette aura île d'Esmée pour lui, pendant un an. Il pourrait y aller quand il veut. La durée de un an commence le jour où il y va pour la première fois. Bien sûr, il emmène qui il veut! Si plusieurs personnes finissent… le plus rapide gagne! Et je suis sûr que ce sera moi!' expliqua Emmett, trop sûr de lui d'après moi.

L'île d'Esmée… bonne idée. Je pense que ce serai une bonne chose pour Bella d'y aller. S'éloigner, le soleil, la mer aussi, pourraient lui faire du bien. Elle le mériterait. C'est décidé, j'allais gagner!

_Moi, je sais qui va gagner! _Chantonna Alice. _Eh ben, l'amour fait faire n'importe quoi. Mais tu as raison. Bella a besoin de bronzer un peu! _

Euh… d'accord. Bronzer aussi on va dire…

'-C'est parti!' s'écria Emmett, tout joyeux, visiblement pas écœuré pour deux sous.

Bon… quand faut y aller, faut y aller comme on dit. J'attrapai mon assiette et saisi ma fourchette avec une certaine anxiété, je dois l'avouer. Pour Bella! J'enroulais des spaghettis autour de la fourchette et la portai ensuite à ma bouche. Mon dieu! C'est horrible!

Je me retins de justesse de tout recracher. Je ne ferais pas cette joie à Emmett! D'un coup d'œil, je vis que Rosalie n'avait pas osé toucher son assiette. Alice et Jasper faisaient, quand à eux, une drôle de tête… D'ailleurs, Alice se leva précipitamment, suivit par son mari, couru aux toilettes… Emmett lui, s'empiffrait littéralement. Non, il ne pouvait pas gagner!

J'imitai alors mon frère, augmentant le rythme.

Mon assiette vide, et une violente envie de vomir, je remarquai qu'Emmett était à la limite… du vert… et qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé!

Alice entra alors dans la pièce, sautillante, visiblement plus du tout atteinte par ses hauts le cœur précédents. Elle s'installait près de moi, souriante. Mon frère quand à lui quittait à son tour la pièce… J'ai gagné! J'étais fier de moi et ce n'était pas peu de le dire. L'île d'Esmée à disposition pendant un an… Le paradis! Et avec Bella… Encore mieux! Ma sœur me félicita, tout en se demandant encore comment j'avais fait pour avaler cette nourriture humaine, et surtout sans vomir!

Emmett revint dans le salon, ronchonnant, visiblement très déçu d'avoir perdu face à moi.

'-Je veux une revanche!' grogna-t-il.

Notre réponse ne se fit pas attendre. '-Non!'

Nous avions tous crié en même temps. Hors de question de recommencer cette erreur. Il voulait notre mort ou quoi!? Déjà quand plus, il n'avait pas été capable de réussir à finir une fois! Emmett essaya de nous apitoyer avec un regard Made in Alice. Regard aussi connu sous le nom de "regard de chien battu", mais Alice, dans ses petits moments de folies, affirmait être la première à l'avoir utilisé et que les chiens en question étaient des copieurs… Oui, je sais… ça fait peur… Mais bon, c'est Alice!

'- EDWARD'

Le cri de mon ange résonna dans toute la maison, nous faisant aussitôt perdre nos sourires moqueurs. Je me précipitai vers la chambre et ouvris la porte à la volée. Bella était assise sur le lit, le visage en sueur et le regard terrorisé. Je courus à ses côtés. Elle me sauta littéralement dessus, pleurant dans mes bras, me suppliant de la protéger et de rester avec elle. Je compris alors ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

PdV Bella

Pourquoi? Pourquoi devais-je souffrir? Je veux oublier! Je veux oublier de nouveau! Je n veux plus me souvenir de ma vie! Jamais, jamais je n'avais été heureuse. Toujours humiliée et frappée.

Dire qu'il y a encore quelque heures, mon seul était de savoir et maintenant, je le regrettai…

Oublier… Oublier… Mourir… Oui, mourir. La mort serait si douce… Une douce récompense après avoir subi toutes ses tortures.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir folle en revoyant tous ses souvenirs.

'- Bella… mon ange... calmes-toi… Tu ne crains plus rien… On ne te fera plus jamais de mal…'

Edward. Sa voix était empreinte de peur, d'inquiétude et d'amour… je réalisai alors que j'étais blottie dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes que mon pauvre corps pouvait créer. Dans ses bras, je devais l'avouer, je me sentais en sécurité, hors de danger et je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il me protégerait.

Je levais mon visage en larmes vers le sien. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et colla son front au mien. Nous restâmes ainsi… je ne sais pas… plusieurs minutes… plusieurs heures. Je m'en fiche… Lui seul comptait, lui et le réconfort que sa présence m'apportait.

Pouvais-je être heureuse? Si oui, alors j'avais été bien égoïste de penser à mourir.

'- Edward' murmurais-je, la voix saccadée par mes pleurs.

'- Oui, mon ange?'

'- J'ai le droit? Je peux… je peux être heureuse à ton… avis?'

'- Evidemment' s'écria-t-il. ' Tu y as le droit plus que personnes. Des personnes que je connais, tu es celle qui le mérite le plus. Et je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu le sois.'

'- Promets le moi. Promets-moi que tu resteras toujours près de moi, que tu me protégeras et me rassureras. Que tu m'aideras à passé outre mon passé. Je t'en pris, Edward. J'en ai besoin pour avancer alors je t'en pris… Promets-moi!'

J'avais crié ces deux derniers mots, mais pour moi, c'était vital. Je m'étais rendu compte qu'Edward était mon oxygène et la raison pour laquelle j'acceptai de vivre. Mon unique raison.

'- Je te le promet Bella. Ma Bella. Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner ou te laisser souffrir de nouveau. Ça m'est totalement inimaginable. J'ai également besoin de toi mon amour. Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.'

Je me remis à pleurer en entendant son serment. Une lueur d'espoir et de joie dans la noirceur de me vie misérable.

'- Je vais te raconter. Écoute-moi bien. Je ne veux pas répéter. Je vais te dire comment tout à commencé. Comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation, dans le rôle de jouet ou d'animal de compagnie pour un vampire détraqué.'

'- Bella…' me coupa-t-il, comme pour me dire que je n'étais pas obligée. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je voulais qu'il sache et qu'il comprenne. Je voulais me confier à quelqu'un. Et j'avais confiance en lui. Je continuai donc comme si de rien n'était.

'- Je suis née à Phoenix, en Arizona. Ma mère, Renée, et mon père, Charlie, se sont mariés jeunes, sur un coup de tête, enfin… en apprenant la grossesse non désirée de ma mère. Ils m'en ont toujours voulu, d'être née. Ils me répétaient souvent que je n'aurais pas du naître, que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une erreur, qu'ils auraient dû se débarrasser de moi. Et que je ne leur apportais que des ennuis. Ils me… haïssaient. Quand j'ai eu sept ans, ils ont ajoutés aux insultes, les coups. Depuis toujours, je ne connais que haine et violence. J'ai du demander à Alice comment on sait qu'on aime quelqu'un… A une époque, quand j'étais enfant, à cet âge où on croit tout ce qu'on nous dit, j'ai pensé que je le méritais, comme le disais mais parents. Mais plus tard, j'ai compris que le monstre n'était pas moi. Mon calvaire a duré 15 ans, pour laisser place à un autre encore pire. Qui a duré à son tour plus de deux ans. Je dormais dans ce qui me servait de chambre à l'époque. Ch… Il est entré par la fenêtre et m'a réveillé. Sur le moment, je n'avais rien vu d'autres ses yeux rouges. Il m'a enlevé. Mes parents n'ont pas cherchés à me retrouver. Ils étaient bien trop heureux de s'être débarrassé de moi. Je ne pensais pas que ma vie pouvait être pire, mais on m'a… il m'a montré que je me trompai. Je n'avais que 15 ans quand j'ai appris l'existence des vampires et que j'ai été violée pour la première fois. Je ne pense pas que l'Enfer puisse être plus horrible. Ça doit ressembler à des vacances à côté de ça. Tu sais la suite… comment j'ai été traitée… avant de vous connaître, ta famille et toi… C'est grâce à vous que je sais que le bonheur n'ai pas une chose illusoires ou totalement inexistante'

N'attendant pas de réponses, j'enfouis de nouveau mon visage dans son cou, inhalant sont odeur enivrante.

_**Et voilà! Fin du chapitre 12. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**_

_**Oui, Bella a retrouvé la mémoire… La pauvre, je ne la gatte vraiment pas celle la U-U mais bon, c'est plus intéressant comme ça, non?**_

_**Une petite Review? **_


End file.
